Amor en tiempos de Purga
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que dos saiyajines tan distintos terminaron juntos? Bardock, un sobresaliente soldado de clase baja con grandes habilidades como guerrero. Gine, una extraña saiyajin bondadosa y romántica que terminó en ese escuadrón. La historia de los padres de Gokú. **Spin Off de mi otro fic "Detrás del Rey"**
1. Primeras Misiones

_Nuevo fic, nueva aventura por comenzar, y me decidí escribir sobre esta pareja porque… aún no hay muchos fics de ellos, de hecho, no me he topado con alguno. Y también por otras razones que a continuación expongo._

_Ya que estaba escribiendo "Detrás del Rey", y platicando acerca de cómo muchos nos sentimos un tanto decepcionados por el "Dragon Ball Minus" donde aparece Gine. Creo que muchos imaginábamos a toda una guerrera al lado de alguien como Bardock, y madre de Gokú; inclusive, se llegó a pensar en Celipa (Fasha) como la posible madre de Gokú. _

_Otra decepción del Minus, fue ver a Bardock tan suave y romántico… digo, un poco más y él y Gine unen sus colas en forma de corazón. Así que digamos que, intentaré reivindicarlo, rescatando un poco a ese guerrero sádico y brusco de "La batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Gokú" que todos amamos, pero también obvio que tomaré en cuenta los datos de Toriyama. Y bueno, también incluiré algunos detalles de "Detrás del Rey" puesto que esta historia se deriva un poco de dicho fic de mi autoría._

_Comencemos entonces con esto que se titula:_

**Amor en tiempos de Purga**

**Capítulo 1**

**Primeras misiones**

Era de noche en Vegetasei, la guerra contra los tsufur había terminado hacía unos años con la masacre de dicha especie. En la zona desértica del Planeta, ahora llamado Vegeta, se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento para los saiyajin niños y adolescentes, que abandonaban dichas instalaciones al estar totalmente calificados como guerreros, esto podía ser entre los 15 y 18 años, algunos de más lento desarrollo, egresaban incluso a los 20.

Sin embargo y en menor cantidad, también había quienes desertaban antes, eran casos extraños y en su mayoría, mujeres que únicamente recibían la instrucción básica para poder entrenar a sus hijos cuando los llegaran a tener. Pocas hembras eran las que completaban su educación militar.

En uno de los dormitorios, ocupados por 10 hembras adolescentes, tres de ellas empacaban sus cosas mientras sus compañeras intentaban dormir –¡Bien! Esto fue lo último- dijo una joven de cabello largo y ojos púrpura al cerrar su maleta.

-Rosicheena… ¡Estuviste increíble! ¡No puedo creer que entraste al escuadrón del comandante Russel!- dijo una joven menudita de cabello encrespado hasta los hombros.

La guerrera de ojos amatista le dedicó una sonrisa a medias –Lo sé, soy fabulosa…- admitió vanidosa –...Y bueno tú, y tú Celipa (_Fasha en algunos países_), estarán juntas en el escuadrón del comandante Bardock-

-Aún no puedo creer cómo es que Bardock te aceptó, Gine… a mí me costó demasiado entrar a su escuadrón- dijo Celipa con recelo.

La adolescente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada –Celipa, las decisiones de los líderes de escuadrón ¡No son tu asunto!- intervino Rosicheena –además… Gine lo hizo bien, puede mejorar bastante pero…-

-¿Y el hecho de que no pudo esquivar dos ataques? Si estuviéramos en una batalla, ¡Nos habrían matado!- interrumpió la joven de cabello corto.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Rosicheena, colocándose al lado de su compañera –Por algo la escogieron, ya tendrá oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades- dijo con firmeza.

Celipa hizo una mueca de fastidio –como digas… pero Gine, intenta no arruinar las misiones que nos asignen- dijo con rudeza, acostándose en su cama.

-Gracias- dijo Gine casi en susurro.

Rosicheena asintió con la cabeza –escucha, fenómeno bondadoso, en algo tiene razón Celipa, necesitas mejorar muchas cosas… pero sé que lo harás bien- guiñó un ojo, posando una mano en el hombro de su compañera –no te atrevas a dejarme en vergüenza- dijo en broma.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Rosi- prometió Gine.

Esa fue la última noche que las tres guerreras pasaron en el campo de entrenamiento militar, pues al siguiente día, Rosicheena de 16 años se uniría al escuadrón de Russel, para después convertirse en la esposa de Rey Vegeta (_leer fic "Detrás del Rey"_); mientras que Gine y Celipa, también de esa misma edad _(salvo por meses de diferencia entre ellas)_, fueron asignadas al escuadrón de Bardock. Pocos días pasaron luego de terminar su entrenamiento como guerreras, cuando fueron convocadas a su primera misión.

Bardock era un joven saiyajin soltero de unos 23 años. Si bien era un guerrero de clase baja, era de los más destacados y de hecho, su participación fue de suma importancia para la guerra contra los tsufur, ya que era de los pocos soldados de tercera clase que podían seguir conscientes en la transformación Ozaru, además también, de encabezar algunos batallones durante dicha guerra.

Por esto mismo es que se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros de clase social, además de ser el líder de su propio escuadrón de combate, el cual fue rápidamente conformado por Toma, Panpukin y Toteppo, con quienes conformó un poderoso frente de ataque durante el exterminio de los tsufur.

Por orden de uno de los altos mandos del ejército saiyajin, Bardock se vio forzado a considerar admitir a una hembra o dos en su grupo, ya que las pocas guerreras listas para el combate, debían ser asignadas a la vida productiva.

Acudió a ver a las jóvenes que terminaban su entrenamiento, sobresaliendo de entre todas dos de ellas: Rosicheena y Celipa. Ambas demostraron ser altamente competentes como guerreras y tener gran capacidad. La primera entró a un escuadrón conformado por saiyajines de clase alta al igual que ella.

Pero al observar el desempeño de Celipa, Bardock supo que ella sería muy útil en su grupo. Y hubo otra joven con un desempeño regular, era buena para esquivar y ligera al moverse, pero dejaba qué desear al momento de combatir: Gine. Ningún escuadrón la había seleccionado, pero el director del programa militar y antiguo entrenador del propio Bardock le solicitó, por no decir, que le ordenó admitir a dicha joven en su equipo.

Después de un viaje que duró 2 días, Bardock, Toma, Panpukin, Toteppo, Celipa y Gine llegaron a un planeta cuyos habitantes parecían avispas de tamaño humano, pero sin alas. Gine estaba sumamente nerviosa, debía demostrar que podía pelear aunque no le gustara hacerlo "Y… cuando tenga que matar a alguien…" ese pensamiento le abrumaba.

-Atención, Panpukin y Toteppo irán por la izquierda, Celipa, tú y Toma irán por derecha, Gine, mantente detrás de mí- indicaba el líder del escuadrón mientras todos observaban desde atrás de una montaña la ciudad donde vivían los habitantes de aquel planeta.

El ataque comenzó, tomando por sorpresa a aquellos alienígenas. Los saiyajin rápido habían acabado con la vida de cientos de aquellas criaturas con forma de avispas… con excepción de una de ellos, que tan pronto como levantaba su mano para acabar con la vida de alguien, el rostro suplicante de su víctima, el miedo en sus ojos, su voz rogando por seguir viviendo ablandaban su amable corazón, y es así como Gine simplemente, no podía matar a nadie.

-Gine, maldición, ¡YA MATA A ALGUIEN!- reprimió Celipa mientras disparaba en contra de otros alienígenas, acabando con ellos.

La joven asintió con nerviosismo, buscando a alguna víctima… o alguien que pudiera atacarle para sentirse menos culpable. Como si alguien hubiese escuchado su deseo de matar en defensa propia; armado con una especie de escopeta, un nativo corrió hacia la joven saiyajin con clara intención de liquidarla.

Gine fue advertida de esta ofensiva por su rastreador, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y tragó saliva. Levantó su mano, concentrando su ki para formar un ataque, apuntando hacia el alienígena que corría hacia ella –¡Lo siento!- gritó al momento de disparar, cerrando los ojos en ese instante.

Aquel sujeto con cuerpo de avispa calló herido, el ataque de Gine le había dado en una pierna. La saiyajin abrió los ojos, observando a su víctima gritando por el dolor. Quiso correr junto de él, cuando un rayo de ki lo pulverizó.

Bardock tenía el brazo extendido luego de acabar con ese alienígena –Apresúrate a acabar con el lado noreste de la ciudad- ordenó

-Si… ¡SI SEÑOR!- respondió Gine, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia aquella zona. Para su fortuna, no encontró a más habitantes ahí, pero sí algunos cadáveres. Un nativo que parecía ser un niño corrió, pasando cerca de ella, y un rayo de ki atravesó su cuerpo, fulminándolo.

-Gine, por esta ocasión acabé con ellos, pero será mejor que las próximas veces te encargues de tu propio trabajo, ya no está Rosicheena para protegerte- dijo la otra hembra del escuadrón.

-No tenías qué hacerlo, Celipa… pero gracias, y sí, ya sé que Rosicheena no está conmgio, pero yo puedo hacerlo- replicó Gine.

Celipa sonrió incrédula –si tú lo dices, yo seguiré trabajando- se retiró de aquella zona.

Gine se dirigió hacia donde su comandante dijo que estaría "tal vez necesite ayuda" pensaba mientras volaba hacia donde su scoutter indicaba. Al llegar, se topó con la imagen de Bardock peleando con bravura en contra de algunos guerreros nativos. Se quedó casi hipnotizada al observar a su comandante pelear con tal destreza, golpeando y pateando a sus oponentes, rompiendo el cuello de otros tantos y claro, también usando técnicas de ki.

Si bien, la joven saiyajin no era precisamente una guerrera sobresaliente como su compañera de escuadrón, admiraba los estilos de combate de sus congéneres. Estaba tan absorta observando a Bardock, que no se percató que dos nativos estaban a punto de atacarle por la espalda.

Luego de inmovilizar al último de sus oponentes al haber roto sus piernas, el líder del escuadrón volteó, topándose con la imagen de los alienígenas a punto de sorprender a Gine. Alzó el vuelo para llegar a donde su subordinada, quien le miraba sorprendida al observar la expresión aguerrida de su superior –¡AL SUELO!- gritó Bardock.

En un principio no entendió, pero cuando se percató del registro en su rastreador, el cual había ignorado por completo hasta ese instante, la joven se tiró al piso, más no perdió detalle de cómo su comandante aniquilaba a quienes pretendían emboscarla. Se sonrojó cuando el saiyajin le extendió una mano, la cual tomó de modo tímido para incorporarse.

El rostro de Bardock se endureció –siempre cuida tus espaldas, niña- dijo con rudeza.

"Niña" esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Gine desde que su comandante la salvó de aquella emboscada. Se sentía mal consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de levantar su mano en contra de otro "ser inferior" como le habían enseñado, eran otras especies con respecto a los saiyajin.

Después de esa misión le siguieron dos más; por más que intentaba ser tan despiadada como su líder y compañeros al momento de asesinar a alguien, simplemente le era imposible. Las súplicas de las víctimas eran algo que Gine no podía ignorar, y en cada misión, Bardock terminaba salvándola, ya fuera de una potencial emboscada, o un ataque que estuviera a punto de dañarla.

Si bien se sentía frustrada por no poder ser tan aguerrida como su amiga de ojos púrpura o su compañera de escuadrón, comenzó a fijarse en su apuesto y joven líder de piel bronceada, que ya en tres ocasiones le había salvado.

El grupo llegó a Vegetasei luego de otra de sus misiones, los saiyajin salieron de sus naves, dispuestos a ir a casa pero –Gine, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Bardock con seriedad.

-Si… claro ¿aquí?- preguntó la joven.

El guerrero se quedó pensativo –por aquí, sígueme- ambos saiyajin se adentraron a la base aero-espacial, caminando hasta llegar a una sala de descanso donde ingresaron.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó ella.

El guerrero se cruzó de brazos –escucha Gine, lo diré sin rodeos, tu desempeño deja mucho qué desear, así que si pretendes seguir en mi escuadrón ¡Será mejor que dejes de ser tan compasiva! ¡Eso es para débiles, niña!- su puño cerrado frente a su serio rostro intimidaba a la joven.

"Fenómeno bondadoso" el apodo con que su amiga de ojos púrpuras la llamaba comenzó a sonar en la cabeza de Gine, mientras observaba con nerviosismo la ruda actitud de su superior –yo… ¡YO NO SOY DÉBIL!- espetó desesperada. Era suficiente con que sus compañeras la consideraran así, como para que también su líder lo hiciera.

El saiyajin contuvo la risa –entonces ¡Demuéstralo! Pronto nos darán una nueva misión- dijo antes de salir de aquella sala de descanso, dejando a una Gine desesperada y frustrada.

Después de aquella plática con su subordinada, Bardock se dirigió a un bar, desde una mesa, Toteppo le hacía señas a su amigo y líder para sentarse con ellos, por lo que el saiyajin caminó hacia donde sus compañeros se encontraban.

-Llegas tarde, Bardock- dijo Panpukin

-¿Ya hablaste con tu novia?- preguntó Toma

El líder le dirigió una mirada asesina a su segundo al mando –¡No digas estupideces! Jamás me fijaría en una mocosa inútil como ella- espetó con molestia.

En ese momento, una mesera saiyajin con un vestido muy corto a medio muslo, y la parte superior bastante ajustada se acercó con una bandeja –Aquí están sus cervezas- dijo con amabilidad, inclinándose sobre la mesa, dejando que los machos presentes observaran su generoso escote.

Los cuatro guerreros la siguieron con la mirada una vez que la mesera se alejó –bueno, si no te gusta una mocosa como Gine, ¿Qué tal una mujer como esa?- dijo Toteppo

El líder arqueó una ceja –Quizá… pero ya dejen de decir estupideces- agarró un tarro de cerveza, bebiendo un gran trago.

Por su parte, Gine no había podido dormir esa noche, frustrada de su propio desempeño y las palabras de su comandante. Luego de averiguar si se encontraba en el planeta, la joven pensó primero en ir a la zona residencial de primera clase sin embargo, sabía que no la dejarían entrar… a menos que se disfrazara de sirvienta, y fue lo que hizo.

Luego de recorrer las calles, y recibir algunas miradas de desprecio, la joven llegó hasta una pequeña pero cómoda vivienda, y tocó a la puerta –_ya voy_- se escuchó desde el interior.

-¡Gine! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la dueña de la casa

La joven sonrió al volver a ver a su amiga –¡Rosicheena! Pues… visitándote… ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó

-Claro… pasa- ambas entraron a la pequeña vivienda de la saiyajin de primera clase

-Y… ¿Qué tal tus misiones con Russel?- preguntó Gine para iniciar la conversación

La joven de ojos púrpura sonrió con soberbia –¡Excelente! Digo, una cosa es el entrenamiento aquí pero… nada se compara cuando tienes el poder de decidir si alguien vive o muere- respondió la guerrera, arqueando la ceja luego de aquella última frase –¿Y tú? La verdad es que no me imagino que…-

-¿Cómo le haces?- preguntó Gine con desesperación -¿Cómo puedo ser tan despiadada como tú Rosi?-

La guerrera se le quedó mirando –Gine… ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó

-Es que… de verdad que lo intento pero… ¡No puedo matar a nadie! Simplemente ¡No puedo!- exclamó frustrada

Rosicheena se quedó pensativa –Gine, una vez te dije que la guerra no era para ti, pero te empeñaste en seguir el entrenamiento, pudiste haberte salido como hizo Cyla-

-Ya sé… Sé que me lo advertiste… creí que podría pero, cada que vamos a algún planeta, y alguien me ruega por su vida yo…- fue interrumpida

-¡No los escuches! ¡No los mires a los ojos!- La guerrera tomó la mano de su ex compañera –La clave para purgar un planeta, es ver a cualquiera de ellos como… ¡Insectos! Así como matas a una mosca o una cucaracha, ¡Así debes acabar con los nativos del planeta que debas conquistar- explicó Rosicheena.

-Lo intentaré…- dijo, no muy convencida

-No lo intentes, Gine, ¡HAZLO!- exigió la guerrera, quedándose pensativa unos momentos –por cierto, ¿Cuándo menos ya puedes protegerte a ti misma? ¿O me harás ir de mis misiones a las tuyas para salvarte el trasero?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ambas rieron por aquel comentario –no es necesario, cuando he estado en peligro, Bardock…- se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho alguna fuerte grosería.

Los ojos púrpura de Rosicheena se abrieron en su totalidad ante aquellas palabras –¡Bardock!… Gine, ¿Qué tienes que ver con tu comandante?- preguntó suspicaz

-¡Nada! De verdad que nada, Rosi… es sólo que… pues me ha salvado la vida y le estoy muy agradecida… ¡Es todo!- respondió la joven avergonzada

La guerrera de ojos púrpura se cruzó de brazos –me alegro, te recomiendo que al menos intentes cuidarte por ti misma, Gine, y no te metas con tu comandante… bien sabes que al unirnos a alguien, las mujeres dejamos de existir- dijo con molestia

-¿Por qué dices eso, Rosi? Tener un esposo y una familia no puede ser tan malo- dijo Gine

-Quizá para ti que eres tan cursi y un fenómeno bondadoso no sea tan malo, pero en lo que a mí se refiere, ¡Jamás me uniré a ningún macho! Y mucho menos tendré a ningún mocoso- decretó la saiyajin, sin saber que dentro de un año, terminaría unida al Rey de su raza, además de que sería la madre del heredero al trono: El príncipe Vegeta (_Fic "Detrás del Rey"_)

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro de Gine –de todas maneras, dudo que alguien como Bardock se fije en mí- pronunció casi con decepción.

Rosicheena torció la mirada con fastidio –Con tal de que dejes tus romanticismos absurdos, y ya que no se me da la gana cocinar, estaba pensando en ir a un restaurante, ¿Vienes?- invitó, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su ex compañera, abandonando ambas la vivienda.

Pasaron unos pocos días, antes de que Bardock volviera a reunir a su escuadrón. Los seis saiyajin partieron desde el puerto espacial de Vegetasei hacia su nueva misión "Demostraré que soy capaz… ¡Ya lo verán!" pensaba Gine entre que su nave despegó, y el gas somnífero la sumió en un profundo sueño.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Bueno, aquí algunas notas. Según Akira Toriyama, Gine era una saiyajin rara por ser amable y romántica, por eso pienso que de hecho es la razón por la que no podía con las conquistas, al ser amable, simplemente no tenía el corazón para asesinar a otros._

_Espero con este fic reivindicar la imagen de Bardock que reflejó en el minus porque, si bien fue interesante por fin conocer a la mamá de Gokú, en definitiva ese Bardock tan suave y romántico es muy chocante. _

_Nos leemos en la continuación y veremos de dónde o cómo es que quizá, ellos dos terminaron juntos._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Murmuraciones

_**Ace: **__Supongo que la sonrisa es porque te gustó, me alegro :D_

_**Luna de la Rosa: **__De hecho yo tampoco me he topado fics de esta pareja, y mientras escribía "Detrás del Rey" y hablando con una amiga de aquí en FF, pues comencé a idear algo para ellos._

_**Guest: ¡**__Gracias!_

_**Yoxitha 94:**__ aparte de reivindicar al Bardock huraño que amamos, también quiero reivindicar la imagen de Gine… algo tuvo que verle y eso quiero manejarlo, sin desapegarme de lo que ya dijo Akira sobre ella, de que era amable y todo eso._

_**Daison: **__Gracias! Me da gusto que te guste ;)_

_**Yo: **__Lo siento si te aburrió, pero gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer._

_**Demian: **__Todo a su tiempo, querido, todo a su tiempo ;) _

_**CLS ZVN: **__Sigue leyendo ;)_

_**Jesever: **__Si, a Bardock lo hizo la Toei, pero Akira lo adoptó… aunque cuando salió el minus todos dijimos "Akira, te hubieras puesto a ver la película de Bardock y su episodio" porque si, digo, los saiyajin cambian cuando de sus familias se trata pero… siguen siendo saiyajines._

_**Marilú Moreno: **__Pues, ya sabes, me gusta complicarme la existencia. Esta pareja da mucho de qué hablar, primero por la novedad del personaje de Gine, y segundo, por lo que comenté al principio, imaginábamos a una sanguinaria saiyajin como mujer de Bardock… pero bueno, es hora de ver qué carambas le vio! Jaja_

_**Diosa de la muerte: **__De nada! Jejeje… era justo hasta para el propio Bardock, antes de que lo pongan a llevar flores y chocolates XD (mejor no doy ideas). Aquí está tu conti plis XD_

**Capítulo 2**

**Murmuraciones**

Han pasado más de seis meses desde que me uní a este escuadrón, y aunque sé que no soy tan buena como Celipa, he tratado de demostrar que si soy competente sin embargo… Estar en el campo de entrenamiento no es nada comparado con el campo de batalla.

Cuando entrenábamos, nos decían que no tuviésemos piedad de nada ni de nadie. Es fácil no tener piedad cuando se trata de saibaimans, son sólo semillas. Pero no puedo ignorar a madres protegiendo a sus crías, o niños que me miran con terror. Rosicheena dijo que pensara en ellos como si fueran insectos, ¡Pero no lo son! Lo malo, es que Bardock al parecer está fastidiado de mí.

Bardock… siempre tan imponente con su semblante serio, decidido en cada batalla, es un guerrero impresionante además de un gran líder. Pareciera tan frío y distante, siempre tan solitario y a veces algo engreído pero, cada que me ha salvado ya sea de un disparo, una emboscada o algo así, que no han sido pocas veces… hay algo en su mirada que me intriga… Bardock… A veces quisiera saber si él piensa aunque sea un poco en mí pero… Lo dudo, un hombre así jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo.

El grupo liderado por Bardock se encontraba aniquilando a los habitantes del planeta que les asignaron, con excepción de cierta joven que, a pesar de intentar asesinar, siempre desviaba sus ataques por lo que quienes debían ser sus víctimas sólo resultaban, a lo mucho, heridos por ella para después morir a manos de alguno de los otros saiyajin.

_"Ya que no eres buena peleando, busca sobrevivientes y heridos y trata de matarlos, a ver si puedes hacer eso bien" _la orden de su comandante daba vueltas en su cabeza mientras recorría la devastada ciudad. Con la vista, y también con su rastreador buscaba si es que había aún alguien con vida sin embargo, todos los que alguna vez habitaron el lugar estaban muertos, los únicos que quedaban con vida estaban intentando pelear con sus compañeros de escuadrón.

La saiyajin emprendió vuelo para encontrarse con sus compañeros, observando en su rastreador que estaban dispersos peleando –el comandante Bardock se encuentra por allá- se dijo a sí misma, dirigiéndose hacia donde su líder estaba.

Luego de romperle el cuello a su último oponente, Bardock volteó ante la indicación en su scoutter de la llegada de su subordinada -¿Encontraste sobrevivientes, Gine?- cuestionó con rudeza.

La chica negó con la cabeza -todos están muertos, Bardock-

El líder sólo emitió un -¡Hmp!- ante la información, desviando la mirada con su rostro siempre serio sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo se percató de un movimiento que llamó su atención, se quedó mirando fijamente a Gine que aguardaba por alguna indicación.

La joven tornó su semblante a confusión cuando vio a su capitán arrojarse en dirección a ella como si fuera a atacarla -¡A un lado!- volteó cuando escuchó esa indicación, topándose con un guerrero nativo que le apuntaba con uno de sus 4 brazos.

Rápidamente, Bardock comenzó a pelear contra este oponente que si bien, era menos fuerte que el saiyajin, si era bastante hábil al momento de pelear, por lo que estaba sosteniendo bien la pelea, además de provocarle problemas al comandante, y en un momento –¡Maldición!- gritó el saiyajin cuando un ataque de ki rozó su mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo sangrar.

Irritado por aquel ataque –¡Ahora verás!- en un movimiento rápido y violento, Bardock logró cercenar un brazo de cada lado –así estaremos más parejos- dijo con sadismo y satisfacción al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de parte del nativo.

Ambos descendieron a tierra, tomando distancia. Bardock le dio la espalda y topándose con Gine -encárgate de él- ordenó en modo brusco.

-Pero... está herido...-

-¡Maldición! ¡Sólo mátalo!- gritó Bardock, exasperado por la compasión de su subordinada.

Gine asintió con la cabeza, estrechando su mirada y tomando posición de combate _"La clave para purgar un planeta, es ver a sus nativos como insectos, no los escuches, no los mires a los ojos"_ el consejo de Rosicheena comenzó a sonar en su cabeza como si estuviera escuchándola en ese momento hablarle al oído.

Emitiendo un grito de guerra, Gine se lanzó contra el maltrecho y mutilado guerrero que a pesar de sólo contar con un brazo de cada lado, aún peleaba con gran destreza, logrando poner en aprietos a la saiyajin ya que aún con sus heridas, su fuerza era equivalente a un macho saiyajin promedio de tercera clase.

Bardock los observaba con molestia -¡Pelea en serio, Gine! ¡Deja de ser tan predecible!- indicaba a la joven que seguía combatiendo _"¡Niña idiota! ¿Por qué no sólo le dice cómo lo va a golpear?"_ pensaba fastidiado mientras refunfuñaba al ver la pelea.

Gine continuaba peleando con su oponente, quien luego de una serie de golpes rápidos, desapareció de vista -¿Dónde está?- buscaba con la mirada, ya que su rastreador no indicaba registro alguno, hasta que un sonido del dispositivo la hizo voltear hacia arriba, recibiendo un fuerte golpe que la lanzó hacia el suelo.

-¡Demonios, Gine! ¿No puedes hacer nada bien acaso?- espetó un furioso Bardock, que nuevamente se lanzó a pelear en contra aquel guerrero.

En tierra, la joven guerrera se incorporaba luego de aquel ataque. Podía soportar los golpes, pero lo que en verdad le dolió fue el reclamo de su capitán "_¿No puedes hacer nada bien acaso?_" aquellas palabras hirieron su orgullo. Frustrada, se dedicó a ver la pelea entre su superior y aquel alienígena mutilado "_Bardock, no quiero que me veas como una niña inútil_" pensaba, molesta consigo misma.

A pocos metros de ella, Bardock y el nativo seguían peleando. En un momento, aquel mutilado ser volvió a desaparecer de la vista del comandante -¡Rayos! ¿Dónde se metió este maldito?- se preguntaba mientras agudizaba sus sentidos para intentar ubicar a su oponente.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN LOS SAIYAJIN!- escucharon ambos, observando al maltrecho guerrero que volaba dispuesto a atacar a la joven.

Bardock estrechó los ojos -¡Maldición!- espetó de modo inaudible, volando para interceptar a su oponente.

Al percatarse que el saiyajin volaba en dirección a él, el nativo lanzó un potente cañón de ki en contra de Gine, quien cruzó los brazos hacia el frente a modo defensivo. La joven guerrera sólo sintió un gran peso cayéndole encima y así era; abrió los ojos -¡BARDOCK!- gritó desesperada al ver a su capitán herido y sobre ella.

-Niña estúpida... te dije que lo mataras- pronunció débilmente.

Su propia frustración de no servir como guerrera, las hirientes palabras de su comandante, el rival frente a ella al que no había podido asesinar hacía apenas unos minutos, rival que había herido al saiyajin que siempre le protegía desde que entró a aquel escuadrón de purga.

Rabiosa por las circunstancias y por el estado en que Bardock se encontraba por defenderla, la joven se incorporó -estoy... ¡Estoy harta!- se lanzó al ataque contra aquel nativo, golpeándolo fuertemente. Una encarnizada lucha entre ambos tuvo lugar "_¡Soy una guerrera saiyajin! ¡Soy una guerrera!_" se repetía mentalmente mientras atacaba a su oponente, y a la vez respondía a los golpes de éste.

Observó que el nativo estaba reuniendo su energía, con clara intensión de lanzarle algún ataque -¡No lo harás!- dijo con determinación, haciendo ella lo propio y concentrando su ki en sus manos -¡Muere!- antes de que el mutilado alienígena pudiera hacer su técnica, Gine le había lanzado un poderoso cañón de energía que le atravesó el plexo solar, destruyendo en el proceso el corazón de aquel ser que cayó fulminado.

Bardock se le quedó observando a su subordinada "_Parece que esta niña no es tan inútil después de todo_" se dijo mentalmente, mientras un punzante dolor le aquejaba en un costado, llevó una mano a aquella zona, observando un rastro de sangre.

-¡Lo maté!- decía Gine, incrédula de realmente haber asesinado a aquel alienígena. Si bien, al matar a aquel nativo era una especie de prueba para sí misma de que si era capaz de hacerlo, algo en ella no le dejaba disfrutar de ese momento como un saiyajin normalmente lo haría. -¡Bardock!- corrió hacia su superior, inclinándose para ayudarlo a incorporarse -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El guerrero rechazó la ayuda de aquella joven, levantándose por sí mismo con cierta dificultad -No necesito tu ayuda- dijo de mala manera, para entonces verla fijamente a los ojos -lo que me intriga saber es, si eres capaz de hacer lo que acabo de ver, ¿Entonces por qué nunca lo haces?- espetó con furia.

-Yo... Bardock- tartamudeaba, pero cuando su comandante se dolió por las heridas, intentó ayudarlo.

-¡Déjame! No te necesito- dijo el guerrero, quien trató de avanzar pero se tambaleaba.

Gine estrechó la mirada -¡No me importa lo que digas! estás herido- sin hacer caso a los gruñidos de su superior, pasó el brazo del guerrero por sus hombros para ayudarlo a ir hasta donde habían dejado las naves.

Junto a sus vehículos espaciales, el resto del escuadrón aguardaba por su líder y la joven guerrera -¿Por qué se demorarán tanto?- preguntó Toteppo.

Celipa llevó sus manos a las caderas -de seguro otra vez tuvo que salvarle el trasero a Gine- dijo con fastidio.

Toma volteó hacia donde su rastreador indicó -Ahí vienen y... parece que Bardock está herido- dijo, extrañado de ver a su superior apoyado en el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera.

Una vez que aterrizaron con el grupo -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Panpukin, mientras veía a su líder esforzándose por llegar a su nave.

Preocupada por el saiyajin -¡Déjame ayudarte, Bardock!- exclamó Gine.

-¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente, Gine?- Celipa se interpuso entre su líder y su compañera.

-Celipa, déjala- pronunció Bardock, que ya estaba sentado en el interior de su nave.

La guerrera le dedicó una molesta mirada a su comandante -Bardock, ¿De dónde sacas tanta paciencia con Gine? ¡Mírate cómo estás por rescatar a esta niña inútil!-

-De no ser por esa niña inútil, posiblemente mis heridas serían más delicadas, o quizá estaría muerto. Dejen de perder el tiempo y regresemos al planeta Vegeta- la puerta de su nave se cerró.

Los otros hombres del escuadrón se metieron a sus naves, dejando a las dos muchachas solas -¡Tú siempre complicando las cosas, Gine! Antes Rosicheena te salvaba el trasero cuando estábamos en el sistema militar, y ahora ¡Bardock tiene que rescatarte todo el tiempo!- reclamaba la guerrera.

-¡Déjame en paz, Celipa!- espetó Gine mientras se adentraba en su nave.

La otra joven caminó hacia su propio vehículo -sólo espero que para la próxima no provoques la muerte de Bardock- dijo Celipa antes de entrar.

Si bien, por un lado esta vez por fin había podido realmente matar a alguien en vez de a un saibaiman, Gine no se sentía del todo feliz con ello. Y por otra parte "_Otra vez tuvo que salvarme_" aquel frustrante pensamiento, aunado a que habían herido a su superior, atormentaban la mente de la saiyajin.

Una vez que el grupo llegó al Planeta Vegeta, Toma, Celipa, Toteppo y Panpukin se fueron cada quién por su lado, a sabiendas que Bardock no querría su ayuda; de hecho el mismo Bardock les había dicho que no los necesitaba y que ni siquiera se les ocurriera "molestarlo con pequeñeces" en palabras que él mismo pronunció.

Cuando la puerta de su nave se abrió, la siempre dura mirada del guerrero se tornó por un segundo en confusión al ver a Gine esperando por él, para después volver a su semblante serio -Creí haberles dicho que se fueran y no me molestaran- dijo de mala gana.

El rostro de la joven denotó una expresión molesta -Bardock, estás herido- se inclinó para ayudarlo a salir de la nave -deja llevarte a un tanque de...-

-¡No necesito ir a un tanque!- interrumpió el guerrero, rechazando la mano que ella había extendido para ayudarlo –Estas heridas no son nada- salió de la nave, comenzando a avanzar incómodamente.

La chica bloqueó el avance de su comandante –¡Pues no me importa si no quieres mi ayuda! Y si no quieres ir a un tanque de recuperación es TÚ problema, finalmente son tus heridas, pero me aseguraré de que estés bien- dijo con firmeza mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Bardock sólo la veía fijamente, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron –haz lo que quieras, niña- concedió de mala gana, rechazando la mano de Gine cuando ella intentó ayudarlo a caminar.

Finalmente llegaron a los barrios de clase baja hasta llegar a un edificio condominio. Ambos guerreros levitaron hasta llegar al quinto piso, ingresando al pequeño departamento luego de que el guerrero abriera, dejando ver un pequeño espacio donde sólo había una cama sin hacer, un mullido sofá, una mesa con dos sillas, y una pequeña cocineta. Por todo el lugar había ropa, botas, recipientes vacíos de comida, etc.

Al entrar, Gine se quedó paralizada en la puerta, observando con algo de desagrado el desorden que había en aquel lugar –¿Aquí vives?- preguntó con un pequeño aire de desdén.

El guerrero resopló por la nariz –Usted disculpe su majestad, pero comprenderá que un guerrero como yo tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer que limpiar- dijo con sarcasmo y a la vez fastidio.

-No pretendía criticarte- respondió Gine, estrechando la mirada cuando observó a su capitán rodar los ojos fastidiado –Y ahora que recuerdo, debo curarte tus heridas ¿Tienes alcohol o algo así?-

El guerrero se llevó una mano a la cabeza –Si sólo así te callas- señaló una puerta –en el baño- dijo con voz seca para después tumbarse en la cama.

Gine entró al baño, encontrando un botiquín empotrado en la pared. Abrió el compartimento y sacó varios artículos de curación, en especial vendas, gasas y antiséptico.

Bardock se relajaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados –¡Qué diablos!- gritó cuando sintió ardor en su rostro, topándose con Gine limpiando la herida en su mejilla.

La saiyajin le dedicó una cálida sonrisa –Tranquilo, no tardaré- con sumo cuidado terminó de curar el rostro de su comandante –espero que esta herida no te deje una cicatriz-

-¡Hmp! Como si me importara- dijo el arrogante guerrero.

Gine sonrió ante ello –bueno… quizá eso te haga ver más apuesto- dijo sin pensar realmente en sus palabras, y provocando un leve sonrojo en su capitán –Ahora, quítate la armadura, necesito ver la herida en tu costado-

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Bardock –Si quieres que me desnude ante ti, tendrás que hacerlo tú primero-

Las mejillas de Gine se tornaron rojas ante aquel comentario –Sólo quiero curar tu herida ¿Por qué tienes qué hacerlo tan difícil?-

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación tuya?- contra atacó el comandante.

-Porque salvaste mi vida… muchas veces- se quedó pensativa un momento –¿Por qué? Es raro que un saiyajin se preocupe por otros- cuestionó la joven.

El guerrero se sentó a la orilla de su cama –Eres parte de mi escuadrón y como líder, soy responsable de todos ustedes- dijo con indiferencia mientras se quitaba la armadura, dejando su torso al desnudo.

Si bien evitó emitir algún suspiro o comentario, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el musculoso y bronceado torso de su superior. Dirigió su mano con una gasa empapada en alcohol para limpiar la sangre de la herida en el costado derecho del guerrero, quien sólo estrechó los párpados cuando el antiséptico lo rozó.

Luego de curarlo, la saiyajin le colocó una venda alrededor del abdomen –¡Listo! Ahora sólo necesitas algo de descanso- dijo con dulzura, levantándose de la cama de su capitán.

Cuando Gine le dio la espalda para ir a guardar las cosas al baño, Bardock se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, pero cuando ella se volvió hacia él, hizo la cabeza a un lado, cerrando los ojos para aparentar que reposaba.

La joven guerrera se quedó unos momentos contemplando a su superior –Bardock…- dijo en un cálido susurro. Suspiró, y cayó nuevamente en cuenta del gran desorden del lugar –supongo que… podría ayudar un poco más- dijo para sí misma.

Al atardecer, Gine salió de casa de Bardock para ir a su vivienda, sin embargo al llegar a una esquina –mejor no vamos, podríamos interrumpir sus encuentros- era Panpukin con Toma y Toteppo.

-¿De verdad crees que Bardock se esté tirando a Gine?- preguntó Toteppo.

El regordete sólo reía –si no, ¿cómo te explicas que aún la tenga en el escuadrón? Además de que a cada rato la está salvando, ¡Es obvio!- volteó a ver a su otro compañero –¿Tú qué opinas, Toma? Digo, porque tú eres más cercano a Bardock que nosotros-

El sub comandante se quedó pensativo –yo también le he preguntado a Bardock por qué no ha echado a Gine, pero ya lo conocen, sólo responde que no me importa y no es mi asunto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Lo sabía! Bueno si, algún talento debía tener la niña esa- se burlaba Panpukin, provocando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-¡Sí! Sus movimientos en batalla son terribles, pero no sabemos en la cama- dijo Toteppo entre risas.

Toma no podía evitar reírse –Bueno ya basta, si Bardock se entera que hablamos de él y su novia nos matará a los tres- dijo en broma.

-Mejor dejemos que Bardock se divierta con la flacucha de Gine y nosotros vámonos al bar, ahí hay hembras de verdad que nos atiendan- sugirió Toteppo.

-Tienes razón, por una vez quiero tirarme a Florolic*, Bardock siempre se queda con las mejores del burdel- dijo Panpukin.

-Bueno… ya comprobamos que su gusto en hembras es extraño, mira que cambiar a las chicas del burdel por Gine- se burló Toteppo.

Toma carcajeaba por los comentarios de sus compañeros –bueno… piénsenlo, quizá es porque a Gine no tiene que pagarle por servicios adicionales como a Florolic- dijo mientras reía.

-Vámonos de una vez, ya me hace falta una buena puta- dijo Panpukin.

Los guerreros se alejaron mientras seguían con sus habladurías y risas _"¡Malditos! ¿Qué clase de mujerzuela creen que soy?"_ pensaba la joven, totalmente enfurecida mientras caminaba lejos de aquellos barrios bajos, hacia otros de más alta posición, deteniéndose a la puerta de aquella pequeña vivienda que hacía meses no visitaba. Tocó.

Dentro de la casa, Rosicheena justamente acababa de llegar hacía apenas unos instantes cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta –¡Voy!- se dirigió a la entrada, observando por la mirilla; abrió al percatarse de quién se trataba –¡Gine!- su visitante entró antes de que la invitara a pasar, por lo que Rosicheena cerró la puerta –Creí que estabas de misión, ¿Ya pudiste matar a alguien? ¿O sigues teniendo compasión por insectos?- preguntó con tono burlón.

Gine le daba la espalda con los puños apretados –si… ya maté a un nativo- su voz era sombría.

Aquellos ojos púrpura se abrieron de par en par ante la noticia –¡Vaya! ¡Pues te felicito! Aún recuerdo mi primer purga, fue bastante complicado de hecho, los nativos del lugar eran bastante poderosos…-

-Creen que me acuesto con Bardock- interrumpió Gine.

El rostro de Rosicheena se tornó en indignación –¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Gine… ¿Qué sucede?-

La joven de tercera clase se encogió de hombros, suspirando –Venía caminando por la calle y… encontré a Toteppo, Panpukin y Toma hablando de mí y de Bardock… decían que seguro no me ha echado del escuadrón por mis talentos en la cama- espetó con rabia.

Molesta por lo que decían de su ex compañera, Rosicheena hizo varias muecas de desagrado –¡Ahora verán esos idiotas!- estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- la detuvo Gine.

-Es que ¡YA BASTA! ¡Todos los machos son iguales! También en mi escuadrón, creen que Russel y yo tenemos alguna relación, sobre todo desde que me nombró como su segunda al mando- sus brazos se cruzaron mientras resoplaba por la nariz –Aquí todos creen que si una mujer tiene algún logro aunque sea pequeño, es por estar abriendo las piernas… es hora de que les demos una lección ¡Y comenzaré con los idiotas de tu escuadrón!- dijo con molestia.

-¡No!- Gine se colocó ante la puerta, bloqueándole el paso a su impulsiva amiga –Rosicheena, ¡por favor no!- suplicó.

La guerrera arqueó una ceja –entonces, si no quieres que vaya a darles una paliza ¿A qué viniste?-

Gine se encogió de hombros –necesitaba hablar con alguien, además… es suficiente con que Bardock me defienda a cada rato como para que también mi amiga pelee por mí- dijo con frustración.

-¿Amigas? ¿Quién te dijo que éramos amigas, fenómeno bondadoso?- reclamó Rosicheena.

La joven de tercera sólo sonrió ante el orgullo de su amiga de ojos púrpura. Ambas desarrollaron desde hacía años una camaradería que podría quizá definirse como amistad sin embargo, al ser la más soberbia de ambas, Rosicheena no utilizaba la palabra "amistad" por considerarlo una debilidad.

La joven de clase alta se quedó pensativa –Ahora que dices que Bardock se ha vuelto tu defensor y hablas tantas maravillas de él… ¿Segura que no tienes NADA que ver con tu capitán?- preguntó insidiosa.

Gine la miró con resentimiento –¡Claro que no! Sólo es mi superior… y le estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme- respondió sonrojada.

Rosicheena se encogió de hombros –te creo, Gine…-

-Además… no creo que alguien como él se fije en alguien como yo… seguro a él le gustan guerreras como tú o como Celipa- dijo con cierto aire de decepción.

La joven de clase alta le hizo una seña de "stop" con la mano –Gine, ¡No seas cursi! Y si lo que quieres es un hombre, que yo no sé para qué lo puedas querer, te aconsejo que mejor busques fuera de tu escuadrón, meterte con tu comandante es una pésima idea… y más si ya sospechan que te acuestas con él- dijo tajante.

Gine tragó saliva y comenzó a reír nerviosa –no estoy diciendo que quiera aparearme con él... ¡Sólo fue un comentario bobo!- trataba de desviar la atención. Ambas siguieron conversando un rato más, hasta que Gine se retiró de la casa de Rosicheena.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana despertaron a Bardock, que aún adormilado se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara, observando la cicatriz de su mejilla _"Quizá te haga lucir más apuesto"_ las palabras y la sonrisa de Gine vinieron a su mente con aquel comentario –Esa niña y sus estúpidos comentarios- sacudió la cabeza.

Al salir del baño, y estando ya más despierto se sorprendió al encontrar su casa en orden y limpia. La mesa, llena de recipientes de comida estaba impecable, no estaba la ropa tirada, los trastes de la cocina estaban lavados y todo estaba completamente limpio, salvo con la única excepción de su cama. El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta lo sacó de su asombro, caminando hacia la entrada de su casa –¿Gine? ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido al ver a su subordinada en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y una bolsa con víveres en los brazos.

-Bueno, ayer me fui pero no tuve oportunidad de dejarte algo de comer, y supuse que como estás herido, tendrías hambre- entró sin pedir permiso, depositando las bolsas en la mesa.

Bardock cerró la puerta –no era necesario que vinieras- dijo con rudeza sin embargo, un gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo hizo sonrojar.

La joven guerrera se percató también de ese sonido –descuida, no me tardo en preparar algo- sacó algunas cosas de aquella bolsa y fue a la cocina, comenzando a cortar ingredientes y cocinar.

El guerrero se sentó en la mesa y sólo la observaba, mientras el delicioso aroma de la comida inundaba el ambiente. Después de un rato y cuando la vio caminar hacia él, Bardock desvió sus ojos.

-Aquí tienes- dijo amablemente, colocando un abundante plato ante su superior, y obteniendo de él un sonido gutural como respuesta. La joven fue por un plato de ella y se sentó en la otra silla, y ambos comenzaron a desayunar.

El saiyajin devoraba lo que la joven había preparado –¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó con la boca llena.

Gine tragó el bocado que estaba masticando –Pues…- comenzó a jugar con su tenedor _"meterte con tu comandante es una pésima idea"_ por alguna razón que la joven no comprendía, el consejo de Rosicheena comenzó a retumbar en su mente –tú siempre me ayudas… además estás herido y…-

-¡No necesito tu lástima, niña idiota!- espetó el guerrero, interrumpiendo el discurso de la chica.

-¡No es lástima!- contraatacó Gine –Simplemente… Estoy agradecida… ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Te agradezco por salvarme… tantas veces- respondió.

Bardock gruñó, y tomó un pan para seguir comiendo –Eres extraña- dijo el comandante mientras seguía atiborrándose de comida.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Yo no sé ustedes… pero creo que a Bardock le gusta, y Gine ya cayó, jaja! Quise situar, por cierto, cómo es que Bardock se hizo la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, ya que en la película y el episodio simplemente aparece con ella. Y tomando en cuenta que según Toriyama, salvó muchas veces a Gine… pues pensé en que ella fuera la causante de la cicatriz._

_*Florolic por cierto, es un anagrama de "Coliflor" jaja._

_Nos adentramos al enredo romántico, por llamarlo de algún modo, pero aún no quise un encuentro furtivo… todavía, ya saben que me gusta trabajar esos momentos dramáticamente, jaja!... Tampoco se trata de coger por coger, no es un relato triple X. _

_Si no han leído mis otras historias y se preguntan quién es la tal Rosicheena, bueno, ella es la mamá de Vegeta y aparece en mi fic "Detrás del Rey", del cual ya estoy escribiendo la continuación, no se desesperen los que también siguen esa historia._

_El siguiente capítulo tendrá un poco de más acción… ya tengo varias ideas en mente._

_Recuerden que en mi página "Vilandra y Odette" en Facebook posteo las actualizaciones de mis fics… además de mil y un cosas raras y divertidas jeje www(punto)Facebook(punto)com /VilandraOdetteVegeta_

_Nos leemos pronto, saludos!_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Acercamiento

_**Little Warrior in Purple: **Muchas gracias! Quise captar ese Bardock que nos conquistó en "La Batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Gokú" así, serio, brusco, me alegra que te guste. Lo demás te lo mandé por PM. Saludos!_

**_Gine DBZ: _**_Bueno, ya que aclaramos todo, de nuevo te agradezco por seguir la historia._

_**Vane Alfonso: **El amor es algo raro para los saiyajin, no son de piedra y si sienten algo, pero no lo entienden. De que sienten algo el uno por el otro, no hay duda, y ya verás lo que sucede._

_**DaiSon: **Gracias!_

_**Chocolamint: ** A todos nos encanta el lemon... pero pues si, no es sólo sexo por sexo y ya, hay que desarrollarlo. A Toriyama, más que resolvernos dudas le gusta crearnos más para que sigamos haciendo fics._

**_Son Chumin:_**_ Gine es muy humana para ser saiyajin, por eso es un amor, y Bardock... ¡Qué hombre! jaja_

**_Leidy 123:_**_ Creo que por eso Toriyama la hizo tan bondadosa, así como que Gokú sacó eso de su mamá :3_

**_Demian:_**_ ¡Por eso digo que es una saiyajin rara! jejejeje, hasta Toriyama dijo que era una saiyajin extraña por su carácter bondadoso y amable... cúlpalo a él, yo sólo me baso en los datos del Mero Mero, jejejeje._

**_CLS ZVN:_**_ A mi también me gusta la amistad de ellas, jeje_

**_Marilú Moreno:_**_ a Bardock lo apapachan, y a Gokú lo ignoran jaja!_

**_Jesever:_**_ Los tres burlándose de Bardock y Gine, jaja! La verdad, los hombres son más chismosos que las mujeres._

**_Yoxitha94:_**_ Pues... creo que te seguirás encelando :(_

**_Diosa de la muerte:_**_ ¿Qué te puedo decir que no te he dicho ya? jajaja! Gracias por prestarme al Calibono! aquí está la conti plis :)_

**Capítulo 3**

**Acercamiento**

Desde aquella ocasión habían ya pasado meses, y cuando no estaban de misión, y a pesar de las habladurías de sus compañeros, Gine acudía con mucha frecuencia al departamento de Bardock argumentando agradecimiento, alimentándolo y limpiando la vivienda del guerrero, sobretodo sintiéndose responsable de la cicatriz que al saiyajin le había quedado en la mejilla, además de que seguía salvándola.

Había mejorado un poco como guerrera a raíz de tener que defenderse y pelear en las misiones, aún así, estaba lejos del nivel de Celipa. Obviamente esta mejora se debía a consejos de su comandante, que eran duras y frías instrucciones durante la batalla.

Todo lo anterior eran la excusa que Gine usaba consigo misma para justificar el atender a Bardock, sin embargo y a pesar de negarlo mil veces intentando seguir el consejo de Rosicheena, la realidad era que Bardock, para ella era más que sólo su jefe; era más que obvio que el saiyajin le gustaba aunque tratara de negarlo, al no sentirse alguien por quien el guerrero pudiera sentirse atraído.

Bardock por su parte, si bien era bastante huraño y reservado, tampoco ponía mucha objeción ante las atenciones de la saiyajin para con él, finalmente su departamento lucía ahora mucho más limpio, que incluso cuando lo compró; además de la comodidad de tener a alguien que le alimentara, ahorrándole el tener que salir a comprar comida hecha o pedir algo a domicilio.

Por otro lado, para el saiyajin era sumamente extraño el ser tratado de esa manera con alguien. Además de ser una raza de guerreros poco afectuosos, realmente nadie había tenido esos detalles con el guerrero, comenzando porque era huérfano, o al menos eso creía. Nunca conoció a sus padres ni tampoco le interesaba saber de ellos, al menos dejó de importarle aproximadamente a los 7 años, y creció en una especie de albergue, hasta que fue ingresado al sistema de entrenamiento militar. Por lo mismo, era extraño sentir que alguien más se interesaba por su comodidad y bienestar, pero tampoco era algo que le molestara, total, ella lo hacía sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿Por qué desaprovechar?

Y aunque el guerrero lo negara, se la pasara llamándola "niña estúpida", y mintiéndose a sí mismo de que su interés en ella era meramente profesional justificando así el salvarla a cada rato; y personalmente que era ella quien se ofrecía como sirvienta gratuita, se había sorprendido a sí mismo observándola más de lo normal, o fijarse en las finas curvas de la fémina.

Un día, el escuadrón de Bardock estaba reunido en el cráter de un planeta que hacía horas era el centro de comercio más importante de la ahora extinta civilización. A pocos metros del grupo, cinco de las seis naves esféricas se hallaban junto a los pedazos de la sexta -¡Diablos! Esos malditos destruyeron mi nave- se quejaba Toteppo.

-¡Deja de llorar como niña! Sólo fue una nave, quedan cinco- reprimió el líder quien estaba recostado en el suelo, descansando con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Pero las naves son para un sólo pasajero, ¿Cómo volveremos al planeta Vegeta?- preguntó Toma

-¿Nos iremos cinco y mandaremos aquí una nave?- preguntó Celipa.

-¡Hey! ¡No pienso aguardar casi un mes a que mi nueva nave llegue!- reclamó Toteppo, desatando un debate entre el grupo acerca de cómo transportar al sexto saiyajin.

-Los seis regresaremos a Vegetasei- indicó Bardock, interrumpiendo la discusión del grupo –Toteppo, te irás en la nave de Gine- dirigió sus ojos a donde estaba dicha joven –Gine, eres la más delgada y pequeña, tú irás conmigo en mi nave-

Sorprendida por aquella indicación, Gine se sonrojó bastante y comenzó a balbucear con nerviosismo, mientras los otros varones del grupo se brindaban miradas cómplices y libraban una tremenda lucha interna para contener sus risas; por su lado, Celipa sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio. Sus compañeros y ella misma pensaban que Gine y Bardock tenían alguna relación sexual, y esa era la razón por la que dicha hembra seguía en el escuadrón. Obviamente que al escuchar esta indicación de su líder, tanto Celipa, como los otros varones lo tomaron como una especie de confirmación sobre sus sospechas y rumores.

Después de unos instantes, los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a abordar cada quien su nave, tal y como el líder había indicado, Toteppo ocupó la nave de Gine; y mientras tanto, dicha joven aguardaba con ansiedad el momento de abordar junto con su comandante.

Bardock observaba su vehículo, analizando cómo poder acomodarse él y su acompañante en tan reducido espacio. Luego de reflexionar unos momentos –Gine, ven- indicó el guerrero, a lo que la joven correspondió acercándose a su líder –supongo… que tendré qué sentarme contigo cargada- dijo con indiferencia.

Sentí mi corazón querer salirse de mi pecho cuando dijo eso, y la sensación se incrementó cuando me tomó entre sus brazos. Sé que mis mejillas están rojas, las siento arder y no es para menos… aunque quisiera que las circunstancias fueran distintas, ¡Oh Bardock! Quisiera que me vieras como yo a ti.

Al menos, y aunque sea por necesidad de la misión, todo un mes estaré cerca de ti –activaré la hibernación- cómo quisiera que no te hubieras acordado de accionar ese mecanismo, me gustaría que el somnífero no nos hiciera dormir durante el viaje, quisiera estar despierta todo el tiempo para atesorar este momento, pues quizá nunca podré estar tan cerca de ti como ahora.

Antes de que el sistema de hibernación los hiciera dormir, la joven ladeó su cabeza, chocando su rastreador contra el rostro del guerrero –¡Mierda!- espetó Bardock con desagrado.

-lo… lo lamento yo…- balbuceaba nerviosa.

-¡Quítate el rastreador! La nave es muy pequeña y ya es incómodo viajar así como para chocar con estas cosas- el comandante se retiró su scouter –¡Ten! Guarda el mío- dijo al entregarle su dispositivo a Gine, quien colocó ambos scouter en su regazo.

Luego de un largo viaje de regreso, un mes después las naves llegaron al puerto espacial de Vegetasei. Debido a que ellos habían despegado minutos antes que Bardock y Gine, los otros miembros del escuadrón aterrizaron primero; mientras que su líder y su compañera apenas estaban ingresando a la atmósfera del planeta.

La alarma de la nave del comandante sonó, y el primero en abrir los ojos fue Bardock, topándose con el dulce rostro de su acompañante, quien descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero; era extraño y agradable para él, si bien, muchas veces la había tenido qué salvar, y ella acudía a su domicilio para atenderlo, jamás la había tenido así de cerca. Podía sentir el cabello de la joven en su cuello, y percibir el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella. Por un breve instante, tan sólo una fracción de segundo, sus ojos bajaron hacia el escote de la saiyajin, siendo su visión interrumpida por Gine, quien comenzaba entonces a despertar.

La joven abrió los ojos, sonrojándose cuando se percató del reducido espacio en el que estaba junto a su superior –Estamos por aterrizar- pronunció el guerrero, a lo que ella tan sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras disfrutaba sus últimos momentos junto a su líder.

En la zona de aterrizajes, y una vez que la cápsula espacial de su líder llegó, los cuatro miembros del escuadrón aguardaban para ver a Bardock y si él les daba alguna otra indicación. Cuando la nave se abrió, dejando ver al comandante y la soldado en su interior, los guerreros difícilmente podían contener la risa, algunos de ellos fueron delatados por las sonrisas en sus rostros.

Esto irritó a Bardock de sobremanera, pero a pesar de eso –Bardock…- la tímida voz de Gine llamó su atención –saldré de la nave- dijo en voz baja y ante eso, el guerrero se percató que una de sus manos estaba en la cintura de la mujer, sonrojado por esto, la retiró y sólo un gruñido salió de su garganta.

Gine salió de la nave primero con ambos rastreadores en una de sus manos, y entonces Bardock emergió de dicha cápsula, Toteppo y Panpukin aún sonreían y luchaban por no estallar en carcajadas –Ustedes dos ¿De qué demonios se ríen?- preguntó amenazante, causando el nerviosismo de los aludidos.

-No… ¡Nada, Bardock! Sólo recordábamos una broma… ¡Sí! Eso es todo- pronunció un nervioso Panpukin.

Toma se acercó a su líder, posando una mano sobre su hombro –¿Alguna nueva instrucción, Bardock?-

-Nada, los buscaré si sale algo- dijo el guerrero antes de retirarse, siendo imitado por el resto de sus compañeros.

Los varones del escuadrón caminaban por las calles del barrio –Oye Bardock, vamos a ir a la taberna ¿vienes?- dijo Toteppo.

El líder, quien caminaba delante de sus subordinados dudó por un instante _"Gine"_ la imagen de la joven, plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos en el reducido espacio de su nave vino a su mente. Agitó la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento, volteando para ver a sus compañeros –Sólo iré para ver que no hagan destrozos- bromeó. Los cuatro saiyajin cambiaron el rumbo para así ir al bar.

Por su parte, Gine iba caminando para ir a su casa completamente distraída "_Bardock…_" suspiró al recordarse en brazos de su líder. Llevó una mano a su pecho –¡El rastreador de Bardock!- exclamó sorprendida al recordar que ella había tomado el dispositivo de su líder –¡Debo devolvérselo!- dijo para sí misma, y comenzó a dirigirse rumbo a la casa de su líder.

La joven iba caminando, cuando a unos metros de ella observó que su líder y sus compañeros varones caminaban juntos. Dudó por un segundo –A dónde vaya… quizá necesite su rastreador- decidió entonces seguirlos.

Los cuatro guerreros no tardaron en llegar a una taberna, ubicada en un sector de no muy buen aspecto en los barrios de la tercera clase. Era un edificio en forma de media esfera _(como el edificio de Corporación cápsula)_ color gris, y con una marquesina al exterior con luces de colores, y la fotografía de una sensual hembra saiyajin con poca ropa y en pose sugestiva.

Adentro de aquel recinto, si bien la mayoría de los asistentes eran hombres, y entre ellos estaban Bardock y sus compañeros; también se encontraban algunas mujeres ya fuera como acompañantes de algún hombre, o buscando alguna aventura sexual _(sin cobrar por ello)_, además de las voluptuosas camareras y las sexo-servidoras que ahí laboraban.

El bar tenía mucha gente, y luego de echar un vistazo –¡Miren! Ahí hay una mesa- dijo Toma.

-¡Y tiene vista al escenario!- exclamó Toteppo.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a aquella mesa y tomaron asiento. Al poco tiempo, una mesera de grandes senos y caderas anchas* se acercó a los guerreros, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante con toda la intención de darles una mejor vista de sus atributos –Bienvenidos, ¿Puedo servirles algo?-

Sin ningún pudor, los guerreros se deleitaban la pupila con la visión del escote de aquella saiyajin –Trae un tarro para cada uno- dijo Bardock.

-Enseguida- dijo antes de retirarse, y así como sus compañeras, dejaba su cola suelta* meneándola con sutiles y sensuales movimientos.

-Hubieras aguardado antes de ordenar, Bardock- replicó Panpukin.

-Si quieres una mujer así, entonces paga por ella- se burló el líder del escuadrón.

Poco después que sus compañeros llegaran a aquel lugar, Gine arribó al establecimiento, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al percatarse del tipo de antro donde habían ingresado los guerreros –bien… sólo le entregaré el rastreador y me iré a casa- dijo para sí misma. Tomó aire, y entró a aquel lugar.

Una vez adentró, comenzó a caminar tímidamente, abriéndose paso entre los asistentes. Buscaba con la vista a su líder, ya que estando lleno de saiyajines de la misma clase, el rastreador no sería de mucha utilidad. Por donde avanzara podía observar algunas parejas besándose o bien, el hombre haciendo lascivos tocamientos a la prostituta que lo estuviera acompañando. Así también, hombres negociando con las servidoras sexuales para alquilar sus servicios, todo el mundo bebiendo, y las sensuales camareras, teniendo qué sonreír y comportarse dóciles y serviciales cuando alguno de los clientes les tocaba el trasero o les agarraba un seno.

Incómoda por el ambiente, la saiyajin siguió buscando a su comandante, hasta que a unos metros de ella observó la mesa donde sus compañeros estaban sentados, y atentamente disfrutaban el espectáculo donde una voluptuosa joven de pronunciadas curvas, pero no precisamente un bello rostro se contoneaba con eróticos movimientos en muy poca ropa.

Suspiró –Ahí están- abochornada por el sensual baile de aquella hembra, Gine se le quedó viendo por un momento _"¿Ese es el tipo de mujer que te gustan, Bardock?"_ pensó con cierta melancolía, a sabiendas de que su físico no tenía curvas tan pronunciadas, y que ella jamás se exhibiría de ese modo.

-¡Que baje! ¡Que baje!- comenzaron a corear los asistentes, ya que la bailarina en cuestión solía bajar del escenario a convivir con los clientes, y si sus ofertas eran del agrado de ella, aquellos que eran monetariamente más generosos con ella tendrían la suerte de tener un encuentro privado con la hembra.

Atendiendo a la solicitud del público, Chaya bajó del escenario, moviéndose de modo erótico en las mesas donde los clientes aprovechaban para darle alguna propina, tocarle el trasero, la cola, los senos. Algunos le susurraban en el oído sobre cantidades para gozar de sus servicios sexuales.

Panpukin y Toteppo la observaban con lujuria*, mientras que Toma y Bardock eran más discretos en ese aspecto. Chaya llegó entonces a la mesa donde los guerreros estaban, sentándose en las piernas de Panpukin mientras con su cola le agitaba el pelo. Justo cuando dicho guerrero iba a agarrarle un seno, la joven se levantó, y comenzó a bailar provocativamente junto a Toteppo.

Después de unos instantes fue con Toma, colocó una pierna a cada lado del guerrero, restregándole sus pechos en la cara, además de contonear su vientre.

Gine detuvo su caminar al ver semejante escena, haciendo muecas de desagrado al ver cómo sus compañeros observaban a aquella mujer como si de un trozo de carne se tratara. Aturdida, volteó con indignación al sentir una presión en uno de sus glúteos –¡Hola linda! ¿Por qué tan sola?- dijo un apuesto y joven saiyajin, el cual, le había agarrado el trasero.

Una mirada asesina se reflejó en los ojos de Gine –¡Escucha bien! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! O sabrás de lo que soy capaz- dijo amenazante.

Aquel guerrero colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Gine –¡Vamos! No seas tan tímida, jamás te había visto por aquí- acercó sus labios al oído de ella –así que es obvio qué es lo que buscas, preciosa- pronunció con lujuria.

_"No tengo tiempo para esto"_ pensó la joven, quien comenzó a forcejear para separarse de aquel tipo.

-¡Señor Calibono!- una curvilínea mesera se acercó hacia el acosador de Gine –¡Es un placer verlo de nuevo por aquí! ¿Le sirvo algo?-

Aquello sirvió para que la joven pudiera zafarse de aquella incómoda situación, avanzó un poco, pero se detuvo ante la visión de Chaya, sentada en las piernas de Bardock de tal modo que ambos quedaban frente a frente. La bailarina guiaba las manos del guerrero sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que movía la pelvis, simulando una relación sexual por encima de la ropa con dichos movimientos.

-¡Bardock!- exclamó con voz ahogada, ver a su líder, el saiyajin que siempre le salvaba, y quien se había metido en sus pensamientos y su corazón en aquella situación le causó una impresión muy fuerte. Decepcionada, simplemente dio la media vuelta para salir.

El guerrero esbozaba una discreta sonrisa, y si bien no era tan efusivo como sus otros compañeros, o los demás asistentes, sus ojos viajaban por la anatomía de la hembra que le daba tremendo espectáculo, y ya que ella misma lo alentaba a tocarla, no desaprovechó ese momento. Mientras Chaya, que ahora le daba la espalda, restregaba su trasero en la pelvis del guerrero, por algún motivo Bardock volteó la mirada –¿Gine?- dijo en voz baja al reconocer a su subordinada que intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente.

El guerrero detuvo a la bailarina, dándole una propina para que ésta fuera a bailar a otro cliente –¿A dónde vas, Bardock?- preguntó Toma, no obteniendo respuesta por parte de su líder quien ya había comenzado a caminar.

-¿No era Gine?- dijo Toteppo.

Los otros dos comenzaron a carcajear –¡Creo que su novia se enojó!- exclamó Panpukin entre risas.

Por su parte, Gine seguía intentando salir de ahí –¡Preciosa! Ten- dijo un saiyajin alcoholizado, que había abrazado a la joven y le ofreció un pequeño vaso con alcohol –te invito un trago- sus palabras eran confusas debido a su ebriedad.

_**Flashback**_

Rosicheena y Gine comían en una especie de restaurante, cuando de repente una camarera se les acercó con dos tragos en su bandeja -De parte de los caballeros de aquella mesa- dijo ella.

Gine se disponía a tomar la bebida -No tomaremos eso- dijo Rosicheena de manera cortés, pero tajante.

La camarera parpadeó incrédula -pero... se las invitan ellos...-

-¡De ninguna manera!- replicó la guerrera.

La camarera se alejó, dejando a ambas jóvenes solas -Rosi... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creo que fueron muy amables- preguntó Gine.

Rosicheena emitió una risa contenida -Gine, los hombres sólo invitan tragos cuando quieren propasarse con una, deja de ser tan ingenua-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Recordó las palabras de su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera quitárselo de encima, aquel saiyajin ebrio fue empujado fuertemente –¡Bardock!- exclamó con sorpresa.

-¡Gine! ¿Qué haces tú en un lugar como este? ¿Acaso vienes a provocar hombres como las mujerzuelas de aquí?- preguntó en reclamo.

Irritada por aquellos cuestionamientos –¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- espetó con desagrado.

-Pues entonces no entiendo qué haces en un lugar como este- la tomó con rudeza por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo –las hembras que aquí están, o trabajan aquí y deben ser MUY complacientes, o es porque buscan algo más con un hombre que un simple trago- su rostro quedó rojo tras una fuerte bofetada que recibió.

-¡Eres un idiota igual que todos!- espetó la joven que estaba totalmente furiosa, y con rudeza le entregó a su líder el scoutter –¡Sólo vine a traerte tu estúpido rastreador! ¡Ya lo hice! Y ahora ¡Me voy!- se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino hasta la salida.

Después de unos momentos, la joven finalmente pudo salir de aquel establecimiento. Caminó un par de metros con lágrimas en sus ojos –Bardock… ¡Eres un idiota igual que todos!- decía para sí misma mientras caminaba por aquella solitaria y oscura calle.

Por estar tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se percató que una mano la tomó del brazo, sino hasta que el dueño de esa mano la jaló hacia un oscuro callejón, cubriendo la boca de aquella joven –Hola linda, ¿Me recuerdas?- susurró Calibono en el oído de ella.

La joven se quejó cuando aquel hombre la acorraló contra la pared –¡Suéltame! O te juro que te arrepentirás- dicho esto, la joven comenzó a gritar terriblemente, ya que el sujeto en cuestión la había sujetado firmemente por la cola.

-Así me gusta, linda, ahora ¡Arrodíllate!- con una mano la hizo caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas, y la tomó por la barbilla –Ahora, preciosa, a todo lo que yo te pida, tú siempre vas a decir "Sí, señor Calibono" ¿Entendiste?-

Debilitada por el agarre en su cola, Gine le dirigió una mirada asesina –¡Jamás! ¡Ahora suéltame!- una nueva presión en su cola la hizo gritar nuevamente, cayendo por completo al suelo.

Calibono se colocó sobre ella, y sin soltar su firme agarre en la cola de la joven, comenzó a tocarla lujuriosamente con su mano libre, mientras su boca besaba el cuello de la saiyajin -Tranquila linda, que aún no te estoy fornicando- acercó sus labios al oído de ella -Espera un momento, te daré una muy buena razón para que grites- y entonces lamió lascivamente la oreja de su víctima.

Gine sólo lloraba, no podía moverse debido a que aquel hombre la sujetaba de aquella sensible extremidad, y sólo podía sentir asco ante las atrevidas caricias y besos que aquel macho le propinaba "_Bardock ¿Dónde estás?… Bardock... ¡Ayúdame!_" pensaba, deseando con todo su ser que su líder apareciera en cualquier momento. Estaba asustada, debilitada. Lloraba mientras rogaba por ayuda –¡Suéltame!- le pedía una y otra vez a su agresor, que seguía con sus atrevidos tocamientos.

De repente, Gine sintió que su fuerza regresaba, aquel dolor de su espina que la inmovilizaba desapareció. Abrió los ojos –¡Bardock!- exclamó, feliz y aliviada al ver a su líder, parado junto a ella en pose de ataque, y a unos metros, su agresor, reponiéndose del golpe que el saiyajin le había dado.

-Sabía que eras un cobarde, Calibono, pero nunca imaginé qué tanto, ¿Abusar de una mujer, debilitándola al sujetar su cola?- dijo Bardock.

Aquel apuesto saiyajin se levantó –¡Yo no abusaba de ella! Sólo nos divertíamos un poco además, ¿Qué diablos te importa, Bardock?- reclamó.

El guerrero emitió una risa contenida –¿Divirtiéndose? Yo no veía que ella se divirtiera, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- lo retó.

Calibono comenzó a carcajear –Bardock, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso pelearás conmigo por esa chiquilla tan simple? ¿O es que acaso es tu amante?- cuestionaba.

-¿Y qué si lo es?- dijo sin pensarlo –Ahora, ¡Retírate antes de que te haga pedazos!- gritó amenazante.

Un duelo de miradas se desató entre ambos. Calibono, si bien era un hábil guerrero, Bardock le superaba por varios cientos de unidades de poder. Sabía que enfrentar al saiyajin significaría una humillante derrota –¡Quédate con tu estúpida mujerzuela!- espetó frustrado, pasando de largo junto a Bardock, no sin antes llevarse una mirada de odio por parte del guerrero.

Bardock abandonó su postura de ataque, mientras veía cómo su rival se alejaba. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando sintió la cabeza de Gine hundida en su pecho –¡Gracias, Bardock!- exclamó la joven entre lágrimas.

-Gine… yo…- balbuceó, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer en esa situación.

-Si no hubieras llegado… ¡Él!- la voz de la joven se cortaba al pensar en que estuvo a punto de ser violada por aquel tipo.

Bardock la separó un poco, sosteniéndola por los hombros –No quiero que llores… y además no debiste venir- dijo con rudeza, mientras en un gesto casi tierno, uno de sus dedos limpiaba bruscamente una lágrima de la mejilla de ella.

Sollozando, Gine se le quedó viendo a los ojos a su salvador. No era la mirada dura de siempre, los ojos de Bardock se habían suavizado un poco, y así como ella, él también la miraba fijamente. Pudieron pasar segundos o quizá minutos, mientras la noche era cómplice de aquel momento entre ambos.

Ninguno decía nada, ninguno movía un solo músculo. Y de repente, y en forma sorpresiva, el guerrero tomó a la joven por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Sonrojada por aquella situación –Bardock…- dijo ella con voz débil mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento.

Luego de unos momentos de tenerla de ese modo, tan cerca de él, con sus brazos rodeándola con toda la intención de sentirla cerca de él, de percibir ese dulce aroma que ella desprendía. Y en un ágil movimiento, sus labios se apoderaron de la inexperta boca de aquella joven, fundiéndose ambos en ese beso en medio de la noche.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¡Bien! ¡Ya hubo beso! Y ahora… ¿Qué más pasará entre esos dos? ¿Qué sucederá en el capítulo 4?_

_Gracias, por cierto, a Diosa de la Muerte por prestarme a Calibono, personaje de su fic "Saiyajins vs. Tsufurujins"… total que ese tipo siempre será un violador ¬¬… Al menos Bardock le pateó el trasero._

_Algunas notas sobre los asteriscos:_

_*Me imaginé a las meseras de ese bar con cuerpos tipo Sofía Vergara, Carmen Electra, o Pamela Anderson._

_*Viendo que todos los saiyajin adultos y conscientes de su condición (por eso no incluyo a Gokú y Gohan) por lo general llevan su cola sujeta a la cintura, supongo que esa es una especie de "código de buena conducta" entre ellos, por eso supongo que igual y a modo de provocar a los hombres, las meseras sexys, prostitutas, etc., supongo que además de dejar suelta su cola, también la contoneaban de modo provocativo._

_*En cuanto a Toteppo y Panpukin viendo a la bailarina, recordé la escena de "The mask" cuando Cameron Días está bailando y La Máscara se transforma en lobo, aúlla y se golpea con un martillo en la cabeza._

_Recuerden seguirme en mi página www(punto)facebook(punto)com /VilandraOdetteVegeta donde subo mis actualizaciones, además de postear mil y un cosas._

_Nos leemos en la siguiente conti!_

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Serás la causa de mi muerte

_**Sofilexa: **Aquí el lemon!_

**_Vane Alfonso: _**_Bardock es sexy y un chico malo... por algo Gine cayó redondita ;-)_

**_Wendy Kou: _**_Muchas gracias! Bardock es un gran personaje y sexy... me alegra que te esté gustando :3_

**_Luna de la Rosa:_**_Continuación lista!_

**_Yoxitha 94: _**_Pues si odias a Gine... creo que la envidiarás y odiarás más luego de leer esto, jejejeje._

**_Marilú Moreno:_**_ Es que es un antro de perdición, jajajjaa! sip, tenía que tocarle un semi-privado!_

**_Jesever:_**_ Pronto? Casi ha pasado un año desde que se conocen, de hecho, jejejeje... digamos que simplemente cedieron a lo que querían._

**_Guest:_**_ Los besos siempre son geniales :)_

**_Demian:_**_Si, Gine no es tan aguerrida, y aunque si hubiera podido darle una paliza al tipejo, aquel cobarde la tenía sujeta por la cola, así que no podía ni moverse por la debilidad que ello le provocaba._

**_Daison:_**_ Bardock es fuego puro! y aquí veremos más :)_

**_Leidy 123: _**_Pues no es tanto su terquedad, sino que los saiyajin no conocen el amor del modo que los humanos. No saben definirlo del mismo modo, ese es el punto, además de que lo consideran una debilidad. Por eso no lo admiten tal cual._

**_Diosa de la Muerte:_**_ Taberna, bar, tuburio... un antro de perdición pues, da lo mismo XD jajajjaa! Es lo que te digo, ¿A quién le dan pan que llore? pues obvio que aprovechó! Eso si, que no se acerquen a su novia XD (hablando de sus amigos y sus burlas) jajajja_

_**Chocolamint:** Si! ya ves como son los hombres, Toteppo, Toma y Panpukin le hacen bullying al jefe, jaja! Aquí... más del papel erótico de la cola ;-)_

* * *

_**Nota especial: **El título y algo interesante de este capítulo está inspirado en el título del fanfic "You'll be the death of me" por Niteryde, o "Serás mi causa de Muerte" que es la traducción al español por Mya fanfiction. A ambas les dedico este capítulo en especial, las quiero chicas!_

_**Mya: **eres una excelente traductora, ya te lo he dicho, y nunca terminaré de agradecer las historias que nos traes al fandom hispano, gracias por captar de tan excelente modo lo que el autor quiere transmitir._

_**Niteryde: **This is for you, keep doing that excellent job with your stories, you have inspired me a lot, you don't know how much. I hope to read more from you, we want more! __Conti plis!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Serás la causa de mi muerte**

Ese oscuro callejón ubicado a pocos metros de aquel bar, era el escenario donde Gine y Bardock se encontraban, enfrascados en un profundo y apasionado beso. Si por ellos fuera, podrían haber seguido así por horas, pero sus pulmones reclamaron por el vital oxígeno.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos, si bien el semblante de Bardock era serio, su mirada se podía observar relajada; por su parte, Gine sonreía tímidamente sin saber cómo reaccionar, y cuando intentó enrollar su cola en su cintura, un quejido salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el guerrero.

La joven se tocó aquella extremidad –mi cola… duele-

El guerrero llevó su mano hacia la cola de su compañera para verla, rosando sin querer la mano de ella. Este movimiento provocó un sonrojo aún mayor en Gine, pero esto fue interrumpido cuando Bardock hizo un movimiento que provocó que ella volviera a quejarse –vamos a mi casa, hay que ver si no está rota- dijo casi con indiferencia.

Esto puso nerviosa a la chica –Bardock… no…-

-¡Vamos!- interrumpió él de forma brusca, comenzando a elevarse en el aire y siendo seguido por ella.

Pronto llegaron al departamento del guerrero, quien entró primero para encender las luces y ante eso, Gine se quedó boquiabierta –¡Pero si dejé limpio tu departamento antes de irnos de misión!- exclamó incrédula al ver el desorden, que si bien no se comparaba con hacía más de medio año que estuvo ahí por primera vez, ella había dejado el lugar impecable unos cuatro días antes de partir hacia la asignación de la cual habían regresado esa misma tarde.

-Si viniste a criticar, mejor lárgate a tu casa- dijo el guerrero con desdén, y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el baño.

-¡No!... No quise decir eso… yo…- Gine vio interrumpido su discurso cuando su líder regresó con ella y algunas cosas del botiquín, que la propia Gine conocía muy bien, debido a las ocasiones en que ella curaba las heridas de Bardock.

El saiyajin buscó con la mirada, observando que los únicos tres asientos disponibles había ropa o cosas aventadas –siéntate en la cama- dijo con indiferencia. Ambos se sentaron en el borde del lecho del guerrero, quien colocó las curaciones a un lado –déjame ver tu cola-

La joven extendió dicha extremidad para que Bardock pudiera revisarla. El guerrero comenzó a tocarla en una especie de suave masaje, desde la base, y con sumo cuidado fue haciendo esas leves presiones a lo largo, pero cuando estaba como a un cuarto de llegar hacia la punta, Gine comenzó a hacer muecas de dolor.

-Mueve esta parte- indicó él, a lo que ella comenzó a intentar mover la última parte de su cola, siendo esto algo molesto y doloroso –Suficiente- el guerrero siguió maniobrando la cola de Gine otro poco, y por su parte, la joven sólo se contenía para no quejarse del dolor que sentía –bien, no está fracturada pero si muy inflamada, ¡Maldito Calibono, cobarde!- exclamó con molestia al recordar el intento de violación hacia su compañera.

Gine sólo estaba tremendamente sonrojada. La cola de un saiyajin, además de ser el punto débil de la mayoría de guerreros de clase baja, también era una zona bastante sensible y delicada, que en situaciones de pareja jugaba un papel incluso como zona erógena de la anatomía.

Por todo esto, es que la joven guerrera estaba completamente ruborizada, primeramente por la revisión, sentir las manos de Bardock en dicha área de su cuerpo, la cual consideraba totalmente privada y sólo para ella, y si acaso cuando tuviese que verla un médico, con esa delicadeza y suavidad con que la tocaba, y ahora que él le colocaba un ungüento desinflamante en el área afectada para después vendarla, era una sensación exquisita y bochornosa para ella.

Por su parte, Bardock disfrutaba desde el primer instante las reacciones de su compañera, pues podía percibir a la perfección su nerviosismo, y como en momentos donde él la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, ella hacía muecas de placer contenido, además de que su piel estaba visiblemente erizada.

Sonrió de modo malicioso al verla cómo desviaba los ojos hacia todos lados, intentando disimular sus sensaciones. El guerrero rozó con la punta de sus dedos la cola de su compañera –¿Te agrada esto?- preguntó en un tono, que si bien podría pasar desapercibido para la mayoría, escondía un aire seductor.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, no pudiendo contener un suspiro al sentir esa caricia –Bardock…- musitó.

Por primera vez en el año que llevaban de trabajar y convivir juntos, Bardock se permitió recorrer con sus ojos sin pudor la anatomía de su compañera, observar mejor sus lindos y tímidos ojos, sus sonrojadas mejillas, su esbelto cuerpo. En un ágil movimiento, su boca se volvió a apoderar de los labios de Gine, quien después de lo ocurrido en el callejón, pudo seguir sin problemas aquel sensual juego de labios.

Sin dejar de besarla, las manos del guerrero se posaron en la cintura de ella para entonces atraerla hacia él, recorriendo su espalda por encima de la ropa.

-Bardock...- susurró cuando las manos de su superior se posaron en el borde de su armadura, con claras intenciones de quererla retirar.

-Shhh!- nuevamente los labios del guerrero devoraban los de Gine, que a pesar de su nerviosismo y obvia falta de experiencia en esos momentos, simplemente se dejaba llevar, dejando a Bardock tomar el control de la situación.

Luego de retirar la armadura de su compañera, se quedó contemplándola unos instantes. El spandex negro de cuerpo entero sin mangas se ajustaba a la perfección a la fina silueta de ella, quien estaba completamente ruborizada y agitada en esos momentos.

La volvió a besar apasionadamente, apartándose de ella sólo para despojarse de su propia armadura, y emitiendo una pequeña risa cuando las mejillas de Gine se tornaron rojas -¿Te avergüenzas ahora? ¡Si me has curado muchas veces!-

-Yo... bueno... antes no...- los labios de su capitán sobre los suyos le impidieron decir que, obviamente, no era lo mismo atender sus heridas al momento que estaba dándose entre ambos.

Sin dejarla de besar, el guerrero la colocó a horcajadas sobre él, para entonces saborear el delicado cuello de su compañera, quien sólo suspiraba y lo abrazaba. Gine ya no razonaba en ese instante, sólo podía sentir los labios de Bardock explorando su cuello, sus orejas, dibujar mil y un formas con su lengua sobre su piel. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que Bardock comenzó a desabrochar su spandex, hasta que sintió las manos de él deslizarse delicadamente por sus brazos al tratar de retirar los tirantes.

No opuso resistencia, y tampoco él dio pie a alguna negativa de su parte. La joven estaba ahora sentada sobre la cama del guerrero, y cuando él finalmente se deshizo de su ropa, Gine fue plenamente consciente de su propia desnudez y la de su compañero. Se impresionó bastante, pues nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, y aunque le avergonzaba el que sus ojos recorrieran la musculosa anatomía del guerrero, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Bardock era atractivo, de eso ella ya era consciente desde que lo conoció hacía ya un año. Y aunque varias veces deseó que él se interesara en ella más allá de la relación comandante-subordinado, la situación era totalmente sorprendente para la joven guerrera, quien no se imaginó estar en esas circunstancias con él.

Bardock se colocó junto a ella, conteniendo una pequeña carcajada cuando observó que se cubría los pechos con sus manos –¿No crees que exageras?- la besó suavemente –actúas tan nerviosa- dijo irónico, para entonces darle otro beso, mientras sus manos tomaban las de ella para apartarlas.

Una vez que los senos de ella se vieron libres, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bardock cuyas manos tomaron ambos pechos, acariciándolos y masajeándolo, y sus labios pronto estuvieron en medio de ellos.

La poca consciencia que había tenido Gine hacía unos momentos desapareció por completo, al tener las manos de Bardock sobre sus pechos. Ella sólo suspiraba, sintiendo su piel y su cuerpo estremecerse ante esta nueva experiencia en su vida. Un leve gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió la cálida boca del guerrero posesionarse de uno de sus pezones, mientras los dedos de él jugueteaban con el otro.

La boca de Bardock comenzó un camino en descenso, deteniéndose en el ombligo de su compañera, donde sus labios y lengua se deleitaban en aquella zona, mientras sus manos seguían en los senos de ella.

Gine ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, todo su interior ardía en un deseo que nunca fue consciente de que era capaz de sentir, quería más y no deseaba que él se detuviera. Poco importaron las advertencias de su amiga o sus consejos de no meterse con algún superior, o lo que escuchaba de parte de otras hembras mayores o más experimentadas. En ese momento lo único que le importaba a la joven guerrera era sentir los besos y las caricias de Bardock, que estaban despertando a la mujer apasionada que dormía en su interior.

La boca de Bardock volvió a subir por la suave piel de su compañera, pasando por sus pechos, los cuales volvió a devorar nuevamente, en momentos con delicadeza, y en ocasiones con besos más profundos y pasionales. Siguió subiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a la boca de ella –estás muy tensa…- dijo en susurro.

-¡Oh, Bardock!...- gimió ella cuando la mano de su comandante tomó su lastimada cola con suma delicadeza, propinándole suaves caricias en dicha extremidad donde no había vendaje, movimiento que la hizo rodar los ojos en éxtasis.

-Relájate- susurró en el oído de su compañera, para entonces recorrer su oreja con la lengua y mordisquear su lóbulo con suavidad.

-Bardock… es sólo que… yo… no…- las hábiles caricias del guerrero doblegaban la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

Se le quedó mirando a los ojos por un momento, y cuando una de sus manos intentó tocar la intimidad de ella, las piernas de la joven se cruzaron de modo defensivo. Bardock le dirigió una sonrisa irónica –¡Deja de sorprenderte!- comenzó a reír –Estás demasiado nerviosa, ¡Por favor! Ni que fueras…- el sonrojo, el nerviosismo, la timidez de ella y la manera en que Gine lo observaba le dio la respuesta –no… ¡No lo creo!- balbuceó el guerrero.

La sorpresa de Bardock la hizo sentir incómoda –si… bueno…- lo hizo a un lado y se sentó en la cama, cubriendo nuevamente sus pechos –ya sé que… a mi edad* la mayoría tienen pareja… incluso hijos… ¡Oh!...- gimió cuando sintió los labios del saiyajin en su nuca, mientras las manos de él se colocaban debajo de las suyas, masajeando sus pechos.

-Está bien… todo estará bien- dijo en susurro, bajando con sus labios por la espalda de ella, su lengua recorriendo la espina vertebral de su compañera mientras sus manos no dejaban de torturar los senos de Gine, quien sólo gemía y se estremecía de placer, en especial cuando él llegó a la cuenca de la columna, poco antes de la base de la cola de ella.

Presa del deseo, Gine volteó hacia su compañero buscando nuevamente sus labios y ante eso, Bardock con su cola rodeó la breve cintura de ella, mientras una de sus manos seguía propinando caricias suaves en la cola de la joven, haciéndola estremecer. Nuevamente la besó apasionadamente mientras la recostaba sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella.

Las hábiles manos del experto guerrero lograron separar las piernas de su compañera, que yacía excitada y a la vez nerviosa y avergonzada en su cama –¡Mírame!- exclamó él cuando se percató que ella había desviado los ojos. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, pero antes de hacer algo, sus labios nuevamente se apoderaron de la boca de Gine de un modo pasional, lo cual sirvió para ahogar el grito de ella cuando sintió cómo Bardock comenzaba a adentrarse en su intimidad, provocándole un doloroso pero exquisito placer que, por obvias razones, jamás antes había experimentado.

"_Es muy estrecha... ¡Sí! Es virgen, definitivamente lo es"_ pensó el guerrero, pues si bien era más que obvio que Gine no era la primer hembra a la que poseía. Él era un hombre que frecuentaba bares donde había servidoras sexuales, y aparte de ellas, en su vida hubo otras voluntarias que satisfacían sus deseos, hubiera o no dinero de por medio. Pero a pesar de ello, todas eran mujeres con cierta experiencia sexual, así que en realidad, Gine era la primer hembra virgen que Bardock tenía el placer de poseer.

Se quedó inmóvil una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de la intimidad de su amante, mientras ella temblaba debajo de él, excitada y acostumbrándose a la virilidad del guerrero dentro de su cuerpo.

En un gesto posesivo, la cola del guerrero volvió a enredarse en la cintura de su compañera –Bardock… despacio…- pronunció ella cuando él comenzó con sus movimientos, al principio un poco bruscos. Ante eso, el saiyajin comenzó a contenerse, de cierto modo, entendiendo que la situación era totalmente nueva para ella.

Nunca imaginé que esto sucedería. Bardock, si es cierto que desde hace meses he deseado que voltees a verme como más que sólo un integrante del escuadrón, más nunca pensé que eso se haría realidad, pero ahora estoy aquí contigo.

Todo esto es tan repentino, ¡Pero me alegro tanto de que esté sucediendo! Simplemente es increíble saber que estoy contigo. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería este momento, y no puedo quejarme. Bardock, tú siempre cuidándome y salvándome, en tus brazos me siento tan segura y protegida… El universo podría colapsar en este momento, y sin embargo no me importaría –¡Oh Bardock!- no puedo decir otra cosa más que tu nombre, y me aferro a las sábanas de tu cama, mientras sigues avivando el fuego en mi interior.

El guerrero continuó, disfrutando del cuerpo y la intimidad de su compañera, luchando contra sí mismo para controlar su frenesí en ese momento, estaba bastante excitado, pero en vez de volverse loco al punto de quizá lastimarla con alguna embestida fuerte, mejor se dedicaba a besar sus pechos o su cuello, o besándola en la boca mientras sus manos exploraban la anatomía de ella.

Gine gemía y se aferraba a su líder como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y cuando lo rodeó con sus piernas fuertemente al tiempo en que arqueó la espalda debido a un orgasmo que se manifestaba en ella –¡Gine!- gritó el guerrero, quien después de un par de movimientos terminó completamente rendido, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Luego de unos instantes, el guerrero se acomodó en la almohada y con Gine a su lado. Ninguno de los dos decía nada ya que, Gine no sabía qué hacer o decir; se moría de ganas por abrazarlo y seguir sintiéndolo cerca pero, cohibida por el asunto de que ese tipo de cosas "no eran de saiyajin", prefirió no hacerlo.

Y por su parte, Bardock consiguió lo que quería: poseer esa noche a una mujer y no cualquiera, pues sin esperarlo, había sido el primer hombre en la vida de Gine. Esto era algo que aún lo tenía sorprendido, pues cuando la aceptó en su escuadrón hacía un año, pensaba que ella era la amante, o algún favor sexual le había dado al director del campo de entrenamiento, quien insistió mucho para que Bardock aceptara a la joven guerrera.

La realidad, era que dicho saiyajin había conocido al padre de Gine, quien murió en la sangrienta guerra contra los tsufur al igual que la madre de ella. El ahora director del centro de entrenamiento y el padre de Gine habían peleado juntos en dicho conflicto bélico, donde éste último recibió el disparo de un arma tsufur que le arrebató la vida, salvando así a su compañero de clase media. Esa fue la razón de la insistencia del director para que Bardock tomara a Gine en su escuadrón.

A la mañana siguiente, un delicioso olor despertó a Bardock, quien se encontró con su mesa repleta de comida, Gine sirviendo aún más comida y con una especie de bata puesta para cubrir su desnudez. Volteó a ver su cama, observando una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre la sábana, y entonces sonrió al revivir esos momentos mentalmente.

–Supuse que querrías desayunar algo- dijo la joven, que llevaba un plato de panecillos en la mano, y se sentó en la cama junto a él, tomando y dándole una mordida a uno de los panes –yo ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- sonrió.

Bardock tomó uno de los panes, dándole un gran mordisco –¡Hmp! No creí que te quedarías- dijo arrogante.

Gine sólo se encogió de hombros –como dije... me moría de hambre y supuse que tú...– quiso sonar indiferente y no ser tan obvia que quería estar a su lado tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pero los labios del guerrero interrumpieron su discurso.

–Primero desayuno- susurró sensualmente, para volverla a besar con pasión –Y después comemos algo- pronunció el excitado guerrero. El plato con los panes fue puesto en una mesita cerca de la cama mientras la pareja se entregaba nuevamente a los placeres carnales.

Así transcurrieron los días de las siguientes semanas, Gine sólo iba a su casa a cambiarse o por algo de ropa, porque en realidad se la pasaba en el departamento de Bardock en una especie de luna de miel, al menos para ella, que debido a su dulce y romántica forma de ser, estaba viviendo los días más bellos de su vida.

En cuanto al guerrero, era obvio que le gustaba Gine, por algo la había seducido, a la vez que era excitante saberse el primero y único en la vida de ella sin embargo, esos días eran para él más bien una relación de "sexo de mutuo acuerdo", no precisamente una relación de pareja como tal.

Entre los saiyajin, y más entre la clase baja, era raro que hubiera parejas o matrimonios formales, aunque sí había algunos cuantos casos, éstos eran escasos. En general, todo se trataba de sexo por mutuo acuerdo, o se buscaban a fin de tener descendencia, esto cuando no había un caso de violación de por medio, lo cual era bastante común, sobretodo en perjuicio de las hembras de clase media y baja por parte de machos más fuertes que ellas.

Por esto mismo y el machismo que reinaba en Vegetasei, además de su propia historia, Bardock no pensaba en unirse formalmente a ninguna hembra, sólo disfrutar los favores sexuales de ellas, y hasta ahí. Ser padre y esposo no figuraban en sus planes.

Hacía poco más de un mes desde aquel primer encuentro entre ambos. Ese día, Gine salió de casa de Bardock por la mañana para ir a la suya, pues el guerrero debía reportarse en los cuarteles con sus superiores.

Después de bañarse, Bardock abrió su armario, ordenado gracias a la estancia de Gine en su casa. Sin embargo, cuando observó el interior, se percató de algo que lo irritó: En su armario había prendas de Gine acomodadas. Ese hecho no fue mucho de su agrado, aunque tampoco le tomó tanta importancia, al menos en ese momento. Su prioridad era ir y ver qué nueva asignación había para su equipo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, el escuadrón de Bardock se reunió en la plataforma de despegues para ir hacia su nueva misión. Gine y su líder apenas habían cruzado dos palabras, la tensión entre ambos era percibida por todos los miembros del equipo, que se dirigieron una mirada mutua sospechando de algún problema entre su líder y su compañera.

El comandante estaba por abordar su nave, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro -Bardock-

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Toma?- preguntó con tono seco, observándolo por encima del hombro.

Sorprendido por el modo en que su compañero se dirigió a él -no... No tiene importancia- dijo el saiyajin, no queriendo provocar mayor molestia por parte de su líder.

Los seis abordaron sus naves sin decir ni preguntar nada más. Dentro de su cápsula, Gine aguardaba porque el gas somnífero aliviara un poco el dolor emocional que sentía, por lo menos, durante los cinco días que duraría el trayecto hacia su nuevo objetivo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, casi no había dormido desde el día anterior, y ahora que por fin estaba sola, luego de reunirse con sus compañeros y líder, se permitió sollozar un poco –Bardock…-

_**Flashback**_

La tarde anterior, al ocaso; Gine estaba llegando a casa de Bardock para continuar con la dinámica que habían estado llevando las últimas semanas, es decir, pasar la noche juntos, quizá algún momento del día, aprovechando que no había algún compromiso militar por parte de ambos en ese tiempo que habían permanecido juntos.

La joven guerrera había ido por víveres para ambos tener algo qué comer después de hacer el amor. Caminó por las calles con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hasta llegar a unos metros de donde su superior vivía. Tenía planeado preparar algo para esperarlo, pues él había ido a los cuarteles militares para ver la nueva asignación del escuadrón.

Sin embargo cuando estaba por llegar, observó a quien pensó ahora era su pareja, afuera del departamento de él con una saiyajin de curvas pronunciadas y cabello largo hasta los hombros. Su modo de coquetear con Bardock, de hablarle y algunos toques atrevidos por parte de ambos reveló que no estaban precisamente platicando.

Las manos del guerrero viajaban por las generosas curvas de aquella mujer que restregaba de modo provocativo su cuerpo al de Bardock.

Verlo en esa situación tan comprometedora rompió el corazón de Gine, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos observaban. Sintió un doloroso vacío en el pecho como si algo en su interior se hubiese roto.

El guerrero seguía deleitándose al tocar el cuerpo de su acompañante, cuando un sonido lo alertó haciéndolo voltear –¡Gine!...- se quedó congelado de momento al ver a su joven amante frente a él con el rostro desencajado y en el piso, las provisiones que ella había comprado, tiradas.

Gine luchaba por contener las lágrimas –Pensé... que estarías en el cuartel- pronunció con la voz a punto de quebrarse, pero sus ojos se centraron en la acompañante del guerrero –¿Quién es ella?- su tono de voz despectivo era algo sorprendente en la joven.

Bardock se cruzó de brazos –No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, no eres mi mujer- dijo con indiferencia.

Las palabras del guerrero la hirieron, si bien ella era de los pocos saiyajin cuyo orgullo estaba en niveles bajos _(obviamente ella no era Vegeta, ni familiar de él)_, si sintió su orgullo herido pero más que eso, era su corazón el que sufría –¿Y entonces...? ¿Tú y yo...?- balbuceó en estado de shock.

Bardock sonrió con desprecio –¿Tú y yo? ¡Tú y yo nada, Gine!- desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos –tan sólo tuvimos sexo, ¡Y eso fue todo...!- una fuerte bofetada lo interrumpió.

Herida, la joven guerrera apretaba sus puños –¡Eres un idiota! pero tienes razón... no soy tu esposa...- el siempre alegre y dulce tono de voz de Gine se tornó sombrío y triste –¡Y me alegro de no serlo!- espetó con furia, mintiendo sobre ello. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Mañana temprano partimos a una nueva misión! ¡Será mejor que llegues a tiempo!- dijo el enfurecido guerrero mientras observaba cómo Gine se alejaba de él.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El sistema de hibernación hizo que la joven guerrera pudiera dormir, aliviando así momentáneamente la decepción que tenía desde la noche anterior en que tuvo aquella discusión con su líder.

Cinco días tardó el escuadrón en llegar hacia el planeta que se les había asignado, al aterrizar, los guerreros salieron de sus cápsulas espaciales, reuniéndose para tener instrucciones de su líder.

-Escuchen, en este planeta hay guerreros hábiles, y aunque no representan una amenaza, si pueden ser un dolor de cabeza, en especial para Gine y Celipa- observó a sus compañeras por el rabillo del ojo.

Celipa esbozó una arrogante sonrisa –Me encargaré sin problema de eliminarlos- pronunció con soberbia.

-¡No quiero que se confíen, Celipa! Todos alerta y no se queden solos, Toteppo tu vas con Pampukin, Celipa con To...- no pudo terminar.

-Quisiera ir con Celipa- interrumpió Gine con un tono de voz serio, muy extraño en ella.

Irritado por la interrupción, pero no queriendo entorpecer la misión –Como quieras, Celipa irás con Gine; Toma, tú irás conmigo- concedió.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir con Gine?- reclamó Celipa.

Bardock le dirigió una mirada severa –¡Porque yo lo digo! Ahora, ¡A trabajar todos!- ordenó, y entonces, los guerreros se dirigieron a cumplir con su misión.

Toteppo y Panpukin destruían una aldea, disfrutando de la masacre que ambos provocaban –Creo que Gine y Bardock se pelearon- dijo el más bajito en tono de burla.

Toteppo comenzó a reír –¡Sí! Se nota que no pueden ni verse- ambos continuaron con su deber.

Celipa y Gine se encargaban de un sector de la ciudad principal. Sin problemas, Celipa exterminaba a los nativos que corrían desesperados y muertos de miedo. La guerrera observaba a Gine que si bien, su nivel era menor al de ella, había mejorado en su técnica de pelea, pero se percató que la respiración de su compañera era muy agitada –¿Cansada? ¡Pero si apenas está comenzando la diversión!- se burló ella.

Gine frunció la mirada ante el comentario sin embargo, si se sentía más cansada _"debe ser que no he dormido bien... Bardock"_ agitó su cabeza ante ese pensamiento –¡Por supuesto que no estoy cansada!- replicó.

-Escucha bien Gine, no sé qué diablos pasa entre tú y Bardock y si los rumores son ciertos la verdad no me interesa, pero ¡Yo no soy Bardock, y mucho menos Rosicheena! Así que no creas que salvaré tu trasero-

La joven sólo encogió los hombros con fastido –Haz lo que quieras, Celipa- dijo con fastidio.

Las guerreras continuaron con su labor, eliminando a los habitantes de esa zona. Celipa comenzó a caminar entre las ruinas, buscando por algún sobreviviente al igual que su compañera. Un sonido de explosión a sus espaldas la hizo voltear, topándose con el cadáver de un sobreviviente cayendo al suelo –¡Gine!- dijo sorprendida al ver a su compañera con la mano extendida, la acababa de salvar de un ataque.

Gine sonrió, satisfecha por ello –Al menos no fuiste tú quien tuvo qué salvar mi trasero- se burló.

Celipa llevó sus manos a las caderas –Ni creas que por salvarme esta vez vamos a ser amigas e ir de compras y a tomar un café- pronunció sarcástica.

Una sonrisa a medias se dibujó en los labios de Gine –descuida, eso puedo hacerlo con Rosicheena- respondió en tono de burla –escucha, Celipa, sé que nunca hemos sido cercanas, pero no por eso voy a dejar que te maten- cerró los ojos, ya que sintió su cabeza como si estuviera por darle un mareo.

Celipa volteó su cabeza y siguió su camino, mientras que Gine también siguió caminando después de reponerse del posible mareo.

Con melancolía recordaba los bellos momentos que había pasado al lado de Bardock, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas _"no vale la pena"_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, intentando concentrarse en su búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

Entró a una construcción en ruinas, que parecía ser una especie de enfermería primitiva. Se sintió cansada, además de que otra vez sentía un mareo, por lo que tomó una silla que estaba tirada y se sentó para descanzar un momento. Cruzó los brazos para recargar su cabeza en la pared –¡Mis pechos!- se quejó _"De seguro es por sus besos bruscos..."_ hubiera agitado su cabeza, de no ser por el mareo que no se iba –Resultaste ser un idiota como todos los machos saiyajin... Rosicheena, ¡Qué razón tienes en desconfiar de los hombres!- dijo con dolor en su voz, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

-Tú estás embarazada- dijo una voz avejentada.

Gine volteó a su alrededor, y de lo que al parecer, alguna vez fue un armario salió una anciana –¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- quiso confirmar que haya escuchado mal.

La atemorizada alienígena se acercó a la saiyajin –yo... soy la curandera de este planeta, por décadas he atendido a tantas mujeres que llevan una vida en su vientre- observó a Gine de arriba abajo, para después verla a los ojos, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el vientre de la joven guerrera –tú llevas una vida en tu interior-

Gine se quedó perpleja, recordando los últimos días en que se había sentido más cansada de lo usual, lo cual no le tomó importancia, ya que como todas las noches ella y Bardock hacían el amor, obviamente estaba durmiendo menos. Al igual que hacía unos instantes, la sensibilidad que últimamente sentía en sus pechos lo atribuía a las maniobras de él cuando tenían intimidad. Hasta ese día no había tenido mareos o náuseas, pero lo demás, y que habían estado más de un mes, casi dos juntos y teniendo constante actividad sexual, todo cobraba sentido.

-Te lo suplico, ¡Por favor no me mates! te he revelado algo crucial en tu vida- dijo la anciana.

La joven saiyajin no salía de su asombro –¿Está...? ¿Está segura de lo que dice?- preguntó con temor.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza –completamente... ¡Por favor! te suplico que me dejes vivir-

Gine tomó aire, intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Una incrédula sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que un sinfín de dudas y temores se formulaban en su cabeza. Observó a la alienígena, quien asustada, aguardaba por una esperanza de vida por parte de la guerrera –No salgas, o tal vez alguno de mis compañeros te mate, yo te prometo que no lo haré, pero sigue aquí escondida- indicó la saiyajin.

Una sonrisa de alivio se posó en el rostro de la curandera, cuyos ojos se pusieron en blanco, cayendo muerta en ese instante –¡Se supone que debías matar a los sobrevivientes, Gine!- Celipa apareció con la mano extendida, ella había asesinado a la anciana.

-¡Celipa...!- resopló con fastidio, eran demasiadas emociones como para discutir. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba e intentó salir, pero su compañera la detuvo del brazo.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo la vieja?- preguntó la guerrera.

Gine la observó con asombro, quedándose pensativa –es... es posible- respondió, pero antes de que su compañera pudiera hacer o decirle algo, la joven salió del lugar, emprendiendo un vuelo sin rumbo.

_"Jamás me esperé que esto pasara, aunque pensándolo bien, ¡Era lógico!... hemos estado todas estas semanas juntos, y estúpidamente no me tomé absolutamente nada para prevenirlo"_ La realidad la golpeaba en ese momento, y si bien no era una guerrera destacada, nunca había sentido temor en las misiones como en ese momento en que el viento golpeaba su rostro, más que por sí misma, su temor era el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Después de un rato, en el horizonte divisó unas construcciones donde había varias explosiones, ahí se encontraban Toma y Bardock.

Mientras todo eso pasaba con Gine; Bardock y Toma se ocupaban de otro sector de la población –oye Bardock, por lo visto te peleaste con tu novia ¿cierto?- preguntó en tono de burla mientras aniquilaba a uno de los guerreros que intentaban defender su hogar.

Bardock le lanzó una mirada asesina –¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! ¡Sabes que no tengo ninguna novia!- espetó con molestia.

-¿Y Gine?- se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho eso.

Si las miradas mataran, Toma estaría en el otro mundo –¡Ya cállate y pelea!- exclamó el líder, mientras disparaba contra otro grupo de ataque.

La batalla fue ardua, pues como se les había indicado, los guerreros nativos eran muy hábiles, brindando un entretenido combate a los saiyajin. Después de matar al último, un sonido de su scouter los alertó de una presencia que recién arribaba.

-¡Gine!- Bardock se le quedó viendo a su compañera unos instantes, para después buscar con la mirada –¿Y Celipa?-

La joven se encogió de hombros –está bien... no debe tardar- respondió sin ánimo alguno, cruzándose de brazos y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Al tanto de la tensión entre ellos –Yo... iré a buscar sobrevivientes- dijo Toma antes de salir de ahí.

Bardock y Gine se quedaron mirándose uno al otro sin decir ninguna palabra –No debiste venir sola... ni dejar a Celipa- recompuso.

La joven se encogió de hombros –supuse que tú y Toma se habrían encargado ya de los nativos-

-¡Ese no es el maldito problema! ¡Acata mis órdenes y...!-

-¡Estoy embarazada!- exclamó la joven guerrera, con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

La noticia impactó de sobremanera al guerrero, que sintió un gran hueco en su interior. Era obvio que ese hijo era suyo, él fue consciente de que Gine era virgen hasta aquella noche en que hicieron el amor por primera vez, y después de eso, diario habían estado juntos. No había lugar a ninguna duda, el bebé era su hijo.

Aún impactado, el guerrero se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indiferencia –¿Y qué diablos pretendes que haga?- dijo con rudeza al tiempo que desviaba los ojos.

_"Lo sabía"_ pensó decepcionada –¡Nada!... ni siquiera sé porqué te lo dije- sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar, le dio la espalda para salvar el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba.

Un incómodo silencio se dio entre ambos –¿Por qué viniste si estás...?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, la palabra era demasiado para él.

Gine se volteó para encararlo –¿Qué? ¿Embarazada?- tomó aire, y una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro –No lo sabía hasta hace unos momentos... me lo dijo una curandera- hizo una mueca de desagrado –y a todo esto, ¿Qué te importa? por tu reacción veo que te tiene sin cuidado- espetó fastidiada.

-¡Tienes razón! No me interesa- volteó el rostro.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente durante unos incómodos momentos –descuida, ya no tendrás que verme, ni tendrás que saber de mi... renunciaré al escuadrón cuando volvamos a Vegetasei- dijo Gine.

El guerrero le dedicó una mirada extraña, entre confusión, tristeza y súplica –haz lo que quieras, no me importa... al menos así dejarás de poner al escuadrón en riesgo- la frialdad y rudeza de su voz contrastaban con lo que sus ojos reflejaban, pero estaban desviados a otra dirección.

Era suficiente, quizá no era tan orgullosa como otros saiyajin, pero esto era el colmo para la joven –¡Púdrete!- exclamó Gine, quien comenzó a alejarse del padre de su hijo.

Bardock la observó marcharse por encima del hombro _"Es mejor así"_ se dijo mentalmente, pero la alerta de su scouter lo hizo voltear –¡Gine!- gritó desesperado, al ver a un par de nativos dispuestos a atacar a la madre de su futuro hijo.

Apenas pudo voltear, cuando ya tenía la pierna de uno de ellos a punto de patearla, esquivando dicho golpe por muy poco, sin embargo cayó al suelo. Ante eso, Bardock voló a toda velocidad, interponiéndose entre los nativos y ella –¡Vete de aquí!- gritó, mientras rompía el cuello de uno de los atacantes.

Gine intentó levantarse, pero el otro nativo le lanzó un ataque de energía que la golpeó en un hombro, tirándola de nuevo al piso. El guerrero nativo intentó patearla en el estómago, pero previendo ese movimiento y a pesar de su hombro lastimado, la joven pudo reaccionar y moverse justo a tiempo.

Esto hizo enfurecer al líder del escuadrón, quien se avalanzó a golpes a aquel guerrero. Ambos tomaron distancia, y el nativo alienígena desapareció.

Bardock comenzó a buscarlo con la vista y su scouter, pero no lo podía localizar –¡Demonios!- estaba exasperado, hasta que los números en su rastreador llamaron su atención –¡Maldición!- voló tan rápido como pudo, ya que un poderoso ataque de energía amenazaba con matar a Gine. El saiyajin se interpuso, e intentó contra atacar con una técnica, pero aún así, recibió de lleno el feroz ataque.

Gine cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando la luz y el polvo se disiparon, ante ella observó el maltrecho cuerpo de su líder –¡Bardock!- gritó desesperada y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas eran capaces. Se arrodilló junto a él, sosteniéndolo en su regazo y temiendo lo peor, limpió la sangre del rostro de su líder –Bardock... por favor... háblame- decía entre lágrimas.

El saiyajin comenzó a reaccionar, su visión era borrosa, pero poco a poco comenzó a aclararse –Gine… lárgate- pronunció con debilidad.

La joven guerrera sonrió aliviada –Bardock, resiste… pronto estarás en un tanque de recuperación- su voz era temblorosa y consternada.

-No… es mejor si muero…- difícilmente podía respirar, el ataque recibido fue muy fuerte.

Gine estrechó la mirada ante ello –¡No digas eso! Bardock… ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! ¡Debes vivir!-

-¡No digas estupideces!... aún si vivo… estoy muerto para ti- tosió sangre.

Esas palabras fueron una daga directo al corazón de la saiyajin –Bardock… después hablamos, ahora debo llevarte a tu nave, no dejaré que mueras- su voz era sombría y triste. Obvio era doloroso que él la tratara así, pero no podía abandonarlo a su suerte.

El guerrero le dedicó una extraña mirada –niña estúpida… tú serás la causa de mi muerte- en ese instante, se desvaneció en los brazos de Gine.

La joven comenzó a temblar –¿Bardock?- lo sacudió un poco, intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada –¡BARDOCK!- gritó con todo el dolor, rabia y desesperación que era capaz de sentir. Y su rabia se intensificó cuando su atacante, aquel que había dañado a Bardock de ese modo estaba frente a ella a tan solo unos metros, dispuesto a liquidarlos.

Gine colocó a Bardock con cuidado sobre el suelo –¡No te dejaré hacerlo!- en un momento de furia, la joven guerrera fue capaz de reunir una gran cantidad de energía, arrojando un cañón de ki que impactó con la técnica que el nativo le había lanzado.

Ambos poderes colisionaron. Gine sólo observaba al padre de su hijo, tendido en el suelo malherido, y quizá dentro de poco, muerto. _"Muerto"_ esa idea la desesperaba aún más, y con un potente grito de –¡Ha!- fue capaz de revertir toda la energía contra su oponente, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_*Gine en este punto de la historia tiene 17 años, poco le falta para cumplir los 18. Diosa de la Muerte me recordó que en "Detrás del Rey", la historia comienza cuando Rosicheena tiene 18 años, y ya tiene 2 trabajando con su escuadrón, así que corregí ese dato en el primer capítulo de este mismo fic._

_Gine, Celipa y Rosicheena son casi de la misma edad, pero se llevan meses de diferencia, puede ser que Gine sea un poco mayor por algo que dice Rosicheena en "Detrás del Rey", que los guerreros de tercera clase entraban a edades más tardías al entrenamiento militar debido al bajo poder de ellos._

_Lo que dice de "A mi edad la mayoría tienen parejas y hasta hijos" también lo expuse en "Detrás del Rey", donde Rosicheena a pesar de tener 18 años al momento de casarse con el rey, es considerada "mayor" para ese tipo de asuntos. Siendo una sociedad machista, donde las mujeres se dedican a tener y criar hijos, supongo que desde muy jóvenes se unían, y aplicando la "lógica" de otras culturas en el mundo, quizá desde la primer menstruación de ellas, puede ser que desde entonces sean "elegibles" como esposas, pero no profundizaré tanto en ello… al menos por ahora, si más adelante se presta para eso o hago otro fic sobre el pasado de los saiyajin, quizá lo retome._

_Pues bien… pasó lo que tenía que pasar, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, y Bardock no es un príncipe azul precisamente… ¿Qué pasará ahora entre ellos?_

_Nos leemos al siguiente capítulo!_

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Separación

_**Princesa de la Venganza (fanfic "punto" es): **__Gracias!_

_**Vane from Vegeta (fanfic "punto" es): **__Te agradezco infinitamente por haber reportado el plagio, y que te agrade mi trabajo, de verdad mil gracias!_

_**Wendy Kou: **__Pues Bardock es un guerrero tosco, curtido por las batallas así que no esperemos flores y chocolates de parte suya. Gokú sacó mucho de ambos por lo que estoy deduciendo._

_**Son Chumin: **__A Gine, como a muchas mujeres, le toca cargar con su embarazo sola… por ahora._

_**Yoxitha 94: **__A mí también me gustan tus historias, Vegeta creyendo a Bra embarazada y gay a Trunks me mató de risa!_

_**Chocolamint: **__Un saiyajin brusco es mejor que todos los príncipes de Disney juntos!_

_**Mya: **__Te juro que ME MORÍ cuando leí tu review! Fue como… YAAAY! Jajjajaa, me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado, más porque el capi está dedicado a ti y Niteryde, las quiero y admiro mucho a ambas! Saludos! _

_**Vane Alfonso: **__Los saiyajines son sexys… excepto Toteppo, Panpukin, Nappa y… creo que son todos los no sexys, jaja!_

_**Daison: **__Sólo a Bardock o Vegeta se les puede perdonar la desgraciadez, son irresistibles._

_**CLS ZVN: **__No iba a dejar que su bebé quedara huérfano por algún alien resentido… si alguien va a matar a Bardock va a ser ella misma del coraje, jaja! (Nel, no creo que sea capaz)_

_**Valen Minene: **__Me tenías tan abandonada! Jajaja, ya extrañaba tus reviews pero si, qué mejor que comentar en un lemon así bien chenchualón XD. No te preocupes, no morirá, tienen qué hacer a Gokú después de esto, jaja! Nos vemos por face porque… porque sabes qué proyectos tengo, jaja!_

_**Mar: **__No es que con Gine haya pasado "más rápido", ocurrió en menos capítulos pero ella ya tenía 1 año de conocer y suspirar por Bardock según mi cronología de este fic. Ella y Rosicheena son historias muy distintas, Gine es romántica y ya estaba enamorada de Bardock. En cambio Rosicheena era alérgica (casi) al matrimonio y antes se suicidaba que unirse a nadie y menos tener hijos, pero las circunstancias (perder un combate matrimonial y ser reclamada por el rey, además de que él hirió su orgullo como mujer, etc.) la llevaron a terminar entregándose al Rey Vegeta. En cambio Gine no necesitaba de tanto juego psicológico, porque el Rey quebró el orgullo de Rosicheena después de muchos juegos mentales y artimañas que utilizó, y en cambio Gine ya sentía algo por Bardock y ya deseaba gustarle._

_**Sofilexa: **__Bardock creo que es un poco parecido a Vegeta en el aspecto de que se van a cortar un brazo antes que demostrar afecto (salvo en momentos de crisis). El orgullo siempre irá antes que todo, pero de hecho a Bardock SI le importa su familia, en el especial de TV vimos que observa al pequeño Kakarotto en el cunero con interés, cuando lo ve en sus premoniciones siente "algo" y cuando lucha contra Freezer piensa en Kakarotto._

_**Marilu: **__El continuo prau prau sin globitos tiene resultados :P jaja!_

_**Diosa de la Muerte: **__Creo que un día deberíamos publicar las parodias que inventamos XD "qué quieres que haga?" pensamiento: "estoy jodido", eso me mató de risa. Y si, se metió con la hembra equivocada, Gine trae el vestido de novia debajo de la armadura, lista para matrimoniarlo, jajajaja! Pero… no aún._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Separación**

Varias horas, casi un día entero había transcurrido desde que el escuadrón de Bardock regresó a Vegetasei con su maltrecho líder casi a punto de morir. Apenas lograron ingresarlo a tiempo al tanque medicinal, un poco más y, según el médico que lo recibió e ingresó, el guerrero hubiese fallecido.

En una pequeña silla en aquella sala médica, Gine contemplaba con melancolía al padre del hijo que llevaba en el vientre _"Bardock… por favor recupérate" _recargó su codo en el descansabrazos del asiento donde estaba, para así sostener su cabeza con la mano.

_**Flashback**_

El líquido medicinal comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Bardock, que estuvo a punto de morir en la última misión a donde fueron él y su escuadrón.

Los saiyajin observaban a su maltrecho líder con consternación –A ver si tratas de no matarlo en la próxima misión- dijo Panpukin.

-Yo no sé cómo es que Bardock no te ha echado del escuadrón- dijo Toteppo.

Por su parte, Toma estaba cruzado de brazos, y una sonrisa cínica apareció en sus labios –No creo que tus OTROS talentos te sirvan de mucho, Gine, esta vez Bardock casi muere-

-¡Ya cállense la maldita boca todos ustedes!- reprendió Celipa de modo agresivo, interrumpiendo las burlas de sus compañeros y llamando la atención de Toma –Si Gine se queda o se va, esa es decisión de Bardock ¡No de ustedes!-

-Déjalos, Celipa- interrumpió Gine con la voz vacía y rostro desencajado –además, no tendrán que seguirme soportando, en cuanto Bardock despierte, haré oficial mi renuncia-

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora!- dijo Panpukin, quien después de pronunciar eso, un quejido salió de su boca cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza, ya que Celipa lo había golpeado.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! Si Gine se va es por gusto propio- dijo la furiosa guerrera, volteando a ver a su compañera –En cuanto a ti, será mejor que te revisen de… el brazo-

Gine volteó a ver su lastimada extremidad, a la cual no le había puesto atención –no es nada-

Celipa le dirigió una mirada hacia el estómago, queriendo aclararle que debía ir a checarse por su embarazo –¡Insisto! Debemos ir a que te revisen- la sujetó del otro brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

Toma las observó, estrechando la mirada –Pensé que no la soportabas-

-¡Ese no es tu maldito asunto, Toma!- contra atacó la guerrera –¡Vámonos de aquí!- ambas jóvenes caminaron sin decir una sola palabra a través de los pasillos de aquel complejo.

Ambas llegaron a uno de los consultorios, y después de que el médico en turno revisara el brazo de Gine, que a pesar de la escandalosa herida, no era algo de gravedad; procedió entonces a revisar el embarazo de la joven, el cual determinó, se encontraba desarrollándose en perfectas condiciones pese a los recientes sucesos.

Cuando quedaron a solas –¿De verdad piensas renunciar?- preguntó Celipa.

-Como si me fueras a extrañar- respondió Gine.

La guerrera se encogió de hombros en respuesta, pues su compañera tenía razón, era un alivio para el grupo que ella se fuera –¿Y qué piensas hacer? Digo, estás embarazada y…-

-No lo sé- interrumpió Gine con voz cansada –Por ahora, sólo esperaré a que Bardock se recupere y… renunciaré al escuadrón- suspiró con melancolía y desvió la mirada –tengo algunos ahorros… ya veré cómo le hago con mi hijo-

-Entonces, piensas tenerlo- afirmó Celipa.

Gine asintió con la cabeza –¡Claro que sí! No importa si su padre es un idiota, es mi hijo y pienso tenerlo, no seré la primera ni la única saiyajin que críe a un hijo sin un hombre a su lado-

Celipa se acercó a su compañera, posando una mano en su hombro –¿Sabes las burlas que enfrentarás al tener al hijo de tu comandante? Porque es de Bardock, ¿Verdad?- un asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta de Gine –No dejarán de llamarte golfa… de por sí ya lo hacían, y ahora tendrán un motivo más para ello-

-¿Y eso qué importa?- exclamó Gine con enojo –¡Ya me tenían por zorra y se burlaban de mi antes de esto! Pues bien, ¡Que ahora sí sea cierto!- se cruzó de brazos.

-Aún… aún podrías remediarlo, el médico dijo- no pudo terminar.

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que el médico haya dicho!- interrumpió Gine –¡No me importa si el mismo Rey Vegeta me dice algo! ¡Tendré a mi hijo!- le dirigió una mirada intensa a su compañera –Ya veré con quién puedo contar y con quién no-

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Gine observaba a Bardock, que estaba inconsciente dentro del tanque, aguardando el momento en que saliera del mismo. A pesar del modo en que la trató, y de saber que lo más seguro era que él no saldría para abrazarla y jurarle amor eterno, una parte de ella deseaba eso con todo su ser; pero ella misma sabía que aquello tan sólo era una simple ilusión.

Suspiró y sonrió con cierto aire de melancolía, y entonces llevó una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo –Mi bebé… no importa lo que tu padre diga o haga, tú estarás conmigo, y seremos muy felices tú y yo- así continuó por un rato, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida en aquella silla, con su cabeza recargada en la pared.

Después de unas horas, finalmente el tiempo de recuperación terminó, Bardock despertó y los líquidos del tanque medicinal comenzaron a drenarse. El guerrero se quitó entonces la mascarilla de oxígeno, y salió del aparato dispuesto a vestirse sin embargo –Gine…- pronunció inaudiblemente, impresionado de ver a su amante dormida de aquella manera incómoda. Estuvo a punto de dirigir sus pasos hacia ella pero se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza y procedió a vestirse.

Una vez que se puso su ropa y armadura, el guerrero se acercó a la joven, que seguía aún dormida. Se veía tan frágil y bella de ese modo, y por otro lado _"tú… tú me estabas esperando, Gine"_ nuevamente, aquella joven y poco hábil guerrera mostraba interés en él, lo que seguía siendo extraño para el solitario saiyajin.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el vientre de Gine, consciente de que ahí se gestaba su primogénito. Sentía curiosidad, deseaba tocar aquella zona que tantas ocasiones exploró con sus labios y sus manos cuando ambos disfrutaban de los placeres carnales, pero su razón detuvo el camino de su mano, dirigiéndola hacia el hombro de ella.

La mano del padre de su hijo sobre su hombro la hizo despertar –¡Bardock!- exclamó adormilada, pero contenta de ver repuesto al guerrero, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa –Me alegra que estés bien-

Parecía que un cálido destello se había podido ver en los ojos del saiyajin, sin embargo, su expresión se volvió a endurecer –¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con indiferencia.

Si una parte de ella esperaba un reencuentro feliz y de color rosa, el tono de voz de Bardock aniquiló dicho deseo por completo –Sólo esperaba que te repusieras- respondió lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Sobreviví, si es lo que te interesaba- dijo con rudeza.

Sabía que era una batalla perdida, sabía que él no sentía nada por ella que no fuera, quizá, deseo; y conforme a los recientes acontecimientos, posiblemente eso tampoco –Renuncio-

"_Renuncio"_ esa palabra resonó en su cabeza insistentemente, de cierto modo, le impactó aquella decisión por parte de Gine, pero como siempre, su cara no reflejó lo que sus pensamientos o sentimientos experimentaban –Así que piensas darte por vencida-

-No precisamente- interrumpió ella –pero con mi embarazo, no puedo estar peleando y exponiéndome en misiones-

El guerrero desvió la mirada –como quieras- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Es todo?- lo retó ella, plantándosele en frente –Bardock, tendré un hijo tuyo, de verdad ¿No te importa ni siquiera un poco?- preguntó incrédula.

La severa y fría mirada del guerrero se posó en los ojos de la joven –¡Te lo dije en aquel planeta! Yo estoy muerto para ti- desvió la mirada.

En un rápido movimiento, Gine tomó la mano de Bardock, llevándola a su vientre con sus manos sobre la de él –Pues para estar muerto, ¡Vaya que me has dejado un lindo recuerdo!-

Eso tomó de sorpresa a Bardock, que no se esperaba aquel movimiento de parte de la joven. Si bien, fueron pocos segundos que su mano estuvo en contacto con el vientre de ella, ese poco contacto provocó un shock interno dentro de él, algo que no sabía cómo descifrar, que lo desconcertó, y lo llevó a actuar según su zona de confort.

Retiró rápidamente su mano –debiste haberte cuidado, ¿O acaso no podías tomarte un maldito anticonceptivo?-

Gine rió, incrédula e impotente ante aquellas palabras –de verdad que no puedo creerlo… ¡No puedo creer que no te importe nuestro hijo!-

-¡Ese mocoso no es nada mío!- espetó el saiyajin –podrá tener mi sangre…- agachó la mirada –...no dudo que sea mío- nuevamente la frialdad de su rostro indiferente –Pero no me interesa-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó retadora.

Bardock comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –ya te dije, estoy muerto para ti- observó a Gine por encima del hombro –tenlo si quieres, o abórtalo, no es mi asunto- dijo antes de marcharse de aquella sala médica.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionar a Gine, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, y un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta –señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarla?- dijo una enfermera que se acercó con sincera preocupación.

Gine negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada –estoy bien- pronunció con desgano, era suficiente lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y el padre de su hijo como para hablar con alguien más.

Salió del departamento médico, era de tarde y el sol comenzaba a querer ocultarse. Dirigió sus pasos al centro de mando y logística, y después de hacer unos trámites y preguntar un par de cosas, salió volando del complejo militar para volver a casa.

Aquellos tres días desde que Bardock se recuperó fueron los más largos y sombríos para Gine. Lo extrañaba, echaba de menos el calor del cuerpo de él junto a ella por las noches y gran parte del día, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, sus gestos, sus besos, su calor.

"_Ten al mocoso, abórtalo, ¡Haz lo que quieras!, pero yo estoy muerto para ti"_ ese pensamiento era una tortura para la joven saiyajin, quien en esos días no había salido de casa, salvo a hacer alguna compra que necesitara.

Aquella tarde, la ex guerrera estaba intentando leer un libro pero _"Bardok"_ el recuerdo del padre de su hijo era constante en su mente, impidiéndole concentrarse en cualquier actividad. A pesar de que en casa de ella el guerrero nunca había estado, ya que desde aquella noche en que se entregó a él por primera vez, prácticamente estaban casi viviendo juntos aunque no oficialmente; aún así era como si Bardock la acosara como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Sus recuerdos venían una y otra vez pese a sus esfuerzos de querer evitarlos, era imposible. Con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, dirigió una de sus manos hacia su vientre para acariciarlo –no puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos- desviar su pensamiento de Bardock y concentrarlo en el bebé que se formaba dentro de ella fue reconfortante, hasta que el sonido de que alguien tocaba a su puerta la distrajo _"¿Quién será?"_ llevó su mano al pecho _"¿Bardock?... no… él jamás vendría" _pensó con tristeza, descartando aquel anhelo de su corazón.

Puso sobre un buró un libro de pastas color beige que en su adolescencia le obsequió un general saiyajin de clase media, que había sido un amigo cercano de su padre fallecido en la larga guerra contra los tsufur. Gine se levantó del mullido sofá donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta –¿Quién es?-

-_Soy el General Karbash*_- respondió un hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

Gine se sorprendió al saber quién la estaba visitando, pues no lo veía desde hacía más de un año cuando se unió al escuadrón. Abrió la puerta –General, ¡Qué sorpresa! Pase- dijo con amabilidad. El saiyajin de clase media ingresó a la vivienda, un destello de nostalgia se vislumbró en sus ojos –¿le ofrezco algo?- La joven hizo un ademán, invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala.

–Agua- respondió mientras tomaba asiento. La anfitriona no tardó en ir y volver con un vaso, entregándolo a su visitante. El saiyajin bebió un trago mientras la hija de su compañero de guerra también tomaba asiento.

-Hace como un año que no lo veía…- fue interrumpida.

-¿Por qué renunciaste al escuadrón de Bardock?-

Gine estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano, el director del centro de entrenamiento militar se enteraría de su renuncia, pues le llegaban ese tipo de noticias ya que el general daba seguimiento a los guerreros que completaban su entrenamiento –Yo…- suspiró con resignación –tuve… razones personales- no era que se avergonzara de ello, pero el asunto de su embarazo era algo que sentía, era sólo para ella y por otro lado, el saiyajin de clase media era una especie de padre para la joven saiyajin, por lo que era un tanto incómodo abordar el tema.

El general terminó de beber el contenido del vaso –sí, estoy plenamente enterado de tus… razones personales- dijo con cierto desdén –¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó de un modo tan directo y mordaz, que provocó la sorpresa de la guerrera.

Gine desvió la mirada, era una posibilidad, pero esperaba que no le hubiera llegado el reporte sobre su embarazo –eso… no tiene importancia- respondió con melancolía.

-¡Claro que la tiene!- el general se levantó abruptamente –antes de que tu padre muriera, juré por mi honor que te protegería a ti y a tu madre- desvió la mirada con un destello de frustración en los ojos –No pude tampoco hacer nada por ella cuando los tsufur la emboscaron- volvió a mirar fijamente a Gine –¡Pero si puedo darle una paliza al que te preñó! Así que dime ahora mismo ¿Quién es el padre?-

Por un momento, a Gine no pareció molestarle la idea de Bardock siendo molido a golpes por quien fuera una especie de segundo padre para ella _"No tiene caso, no serviría de nada"_ pensó –General… de verdad, no importa quién sea el padre de mi hijo-

El saiyajin se le quedó mirando, la expresión triste de la joven le hizo temer una posibilidad, así que se acercó a ella –dime la verdad, ¿Acaso el bastardo te… forzó?- sintió un nudo en la garganta, y cierto miedo de la respuesta. Muchas hembras saiyajin de clase baja como Gine, en especial aquellas que habían desertado de su entrenamiento, eran violadas en el planeta por machos que les superaban en fuerza sin que ellas pudieran hacer mucho para evitar el abuso. Si bien, Gine tenía la ventaja de haber completado su educación como guerrera, había muchos machos que le superaban en fuerza y podrían violarla sin problema.

La joven negó con la cabeza –¡Claro que no!- a su mente vino aquella noche cuando se entregó por primera vez al padre de su hijo –bueno… alguien lo intentó, pero Bardock apareció justo a tiempo…- se calló inmediatamente, reprochándose el haber mencionado el nombre de su ex.

El saiyajin cruzó los brazos –¡Menos mal! Pero entonces vuelvo a mi pregunta, ¿Quién es el padre?-

Gine respiró profundamente _"Bardock"_ pensó, mordiéndose un labio para no revelar el nombre del padre de su hijo –General Karbash, de verdad, quien sea el padre de mi hijo no tiene importancia- desvió la mirada con melancolía –como sea, él no quiere saber nada de mí y menos del bebé, y no seré ni la primera, única ni última hembra en ser madre soltera- volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

Karbash estrechó los ojos –¡Otro imbécil que embaraza a una hembra y se desaparece! ¡Qué valentía!- pronunció indignado, acercándose a la joven –Gine, tú has sido como la hija que nunca pude tener, así que como tal, ¡Dime ahora quién te preñó para ajustar cuentas con él!- ordenó.

Cansada de evadir una y otra vez el tema, la joven sólo desvió la mirada –de todas formas, eso no hará ninguna diferencia, y yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo, ¡No necesito a su padre!- respondió.

El general sonrió con malicia –creo que el haberte juntado tanto con Rosicheena terminó afectándote- dijo sarcástico y se encogió de hombros –Está bien, si no quieres decirme quién fue el cobarde que te preñó es tu decisión, sólo espero que cambies de opinión y me digas- dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose y observándola por encima del hombro –Y ya que estarás sin… quien sea, ¿Ya pensaste qué hacer con el chiquillo?-

-Tenerlo- respondió con firmeza.

El general dio la vuelta y caminó a quien consideraba casi como su hija –Si, eso ya me quedó claro, me refiero en cuanto al dinero- desvió la mirada –los chiquillos además de llorones son una fuga de dinero-

Gine desvió la mirada y encogió los hombros –Tengo algunos ahorros, y cuando menos no tengo qué preocuparme por dónde vivir- extendió los brazos –es la casa de mis padres finalmente, aunque sea pequeña, mi hijo y yo podremos estar bien aquí y en cuanto al dinero… ya veré qué hacer cuando nazca, ahorita nadie me daría trabajo estando embarazada- pronunció resignada.

-Lo supuse- El saiyajin buscó en su armadura, sacando un gran rollo de billetes, y extendiéndolo hacia la mano de la guerrera –lo necesitarás-

Gine negó con la cabeza –no puedo aceptarlo, ¡Es mucho dinero!-

Karbash emitió una pequeña risa –igual que tu padre- dio unos pasos hacia el pequeño comedor, dejando ahí el dinero –te lo dejaré aquí, como sea no sé en qué diablos gastar eso y sabes que no acostumbro emborracharme o estar con prostitutas como la mayoría hace- dijo sarcástico, para entonces caminar hacia la puerta.

La joven lo miró irritada -¡General! Es enserio, no es necesario…- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Eres como la hija que nunca tuve, Gine, juré que te protegería- posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta –Sabes dónde encontrarme por si tienes ganas de fastidiar a alguien- dijo en tono de broma antes de salir de la casa de la hija de su viejo amigo.

Se quedó observando aquella vivienda, donde tantas ocasiones fue bienvenido por los padres de Gine _"Morot*, no pude hacer nada por Persilya* cuando los malditos tsufur la emboscaron, y ahora tu hija está embarazada de no sé qué maldito cobarde…" _Una melancólica sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del guerrero _"Creo que no he cumplido muy bien del juramento que te hice antes de tu muerte, pero veré porque a tu hija y nieto no les haga falta nada, aunque tenga que forzarla a aceptar mi dinero… Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y tu mujer". _Karbash se alejó de la humilde vivienda, recordando a su viejo amigo y la esposa de este, quienes en el pasado le atendieron, lo recibieron y a veces lo hospedaron en su hogar, lo alimentaron; y Morot peleó mano a mano con él cuando estalló el conflicto Saiyajin – Tsufurs.

Una vez que su visitante se fue, Gine se quedó observando aquel rollo de dinero como si estuviera hipnotizada por ello. Se acercó y lo tomó, percatándose de la considerable suma que era. Estrechó la mirada –Será mejor que lo guarde- llevó una de sus manos a su vientre –Lo guardaré sólo por si acaso, pero espero jamás tener qué utilizarlo, me da mucha pena con el general- se dirigió hacia una de las dos habitaciones que había en su casa, y depositó el dinero en el armario detrás de unas cajas.

Cansada, se recostó en su cama agarrando sus brazos y en posición fetal _"jamás diré quién es el padre de mi hijo, si Bardock no quiere saber nada de nosotros, ¡Entonces tampoco existe ya más para mí!"_ pensamientos de enojo, dolor y amargura la asaltaban por las noches, pensando en aquel guerrero que tantas veces le salvó la vida.

Y así, un día más llegó a su fin, un día más en que Gine estaba sin él, y Bardock sin ella, ambos sin la compañía del otro a lo que estaban acostumbrados luego de dos meses de convivir como amantes. Gine tenía claro que lo extrañaba, pero Bardock evadía ese tipo de sentimientos. Una noche más de muchas, separados.

-CONTINUARÁ-

* * *

_*Karbash, ese nombre ya lo había usado para el padre de Kratos, mi OC con quien se casa Tarja, la hija de Vilandra y Gokú. En sí utilicé "Carbage" que es una deformación de "Cabbage" que es repollo en inglés. Pero, se pronuncia "cabash", por eso lo convertí en "Karbash" porque así pronuncio yo el nombre de "Carbage"… aunque después de hablar con una amiga fanficker, me di cuenta que era posible que muchos lo leyeran con pronunciación hispana. Obviamente este Karbash y el padre de Kratos no tienen ninguna relación entre sí, parentesco ni nada, ya que este fanfic poco o nada tiene que ver con mi UA de la era dorada saiyajin._

_*Morot significa Zanahoria en sueco, y Persilya viene de "persilja" (la J en el sueco se pronuncia como i) significa perejil, también en sueco. Preferí dejarlo como se pronuncia y no como se escribe, mismo caso de Karbash y Cabbage. En fin, un pequeño vistazo al pasado de Gine._

_Bardock y Gine se han separado y ella está decidida a tener a su bebé con o sin su ayuda. Lo bueno, es que no está sola en esa tarea pero… ¿Y Bardock? Veremos más de él en el siguiente capítulo._

_Ya sé que no tengo perdón de tardar tanto… pasó lo siguiente:_

_El día 10 u 11 de septiembre de 2014, este mismo fic fue subido a la página fanfic (punto) es por otro usuario llamado "Vegita_23", quien descaradamente lo copió y pegó titulándolo "Amor en tiempos de guerra". Afortunadamente y gracias al apoyo de muchísima gente, dicho plagio ya fue borrado, y este fic estará tanto aquí en fanfiction como en fanfic. Eso del plagio la verdad hizo que me hirviera la sangre y casi creo que logré transformarme en SSJ, jaja! En fin, next!_

_Después de eso, actualicé detrás del rey, se juntó con mi cumpleaños y que me fui de fiesta ese fin de semana además de descansar, y estos días he estado entregando mi puesto ya que me promovieron en la oficina a otro departamento, y pues sólo puedo escribir por las noches, de ahí mi tardanza._

_Gracias por su paciencia y pues, nos leemos en la conti._

_Saludos!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
